


The Godfather

by Scarlet_Marquis



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU: All Characters Are Humans, Aristocracy, Captivity, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drama, Fix-It, Forbidden Love, Gentle Sex, Gothic, M/M, Monogamy, Moral Dilemmas, Political Parties, Pre-Canon, Psychology, Realism, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rituals, Romance, Rough Sex, Satanism and Occultism, Secret Organizations, Secret Relationship, Shabbat | Sabbath | Sabt, Spies & Secret Agents, The Origin And Development Of Relationships, Underworld
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Marquis/pseuds/Scarlet_Marquis
Summary: Действия разворачиваются в 1885 году. Винсент Фантомхайв, любящий отец и добропорядочный семьянин, владеет сетью джентльменских клубов, где процветают разврат, оккультизм и сатанизм. Подорвать его деятельность поручено Себастьяну Михаэлису — агенту военной разведки. Внедрившись в сеть интриг, он обнаруживает в себе необычайно сильную привязанность к младшему сыну Винсента. Мальчик одинок и отчаянно нуждается в любви. Себастьян сталкивается с дилеммой: выполнить свой долг и остаться преданным короне или спасти его детство.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	1. Орхидея и Эдельвейс

**Author's Note:**

> Настойчиво призываю всех читателей обратить внимание на имя главного героя — Сириус Фантомхайв, он же тот самый Сиэль Фантомхайв, которого мы все знаем. Просто в определённый момент он стал жить под именем своего старшего брата. Следовательно, пара та же самая, классический Себастьян/Сиэль, но в модернизированной интерпретации. Оригинальная манга шагнула далеко вперёд, позволив нам увидеть многие детали прошлого, и работа создана на её основе, в частности, на главах 130-135. Также в работе не задействовано ни одно сверхъестественное создание, я выбрал напор на реализм и буду его придерживаться.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Тысячу благодарностей за обложку несравненной [Katrin-Vates](https://www.deviantart.com/katrin-vates).  
> 

Влияние любви облагораживает и очищает. Оно превозносит разум над естественными инстинктами и позволяет держать его выше искушения. По сути своей искушение — лишь господствующее стремление первородной страсти человека к удовлетворению физических потребностей; к наслаждению дарованными природой земными благами. Люди дышат, вкушают пищу, испражняются, делая всё это без задней мысли. Но стоит заговорить о поцелуях, как женщины робко краснеют, вдруг чувствуя чрезмерную узость корсета, а мужчины — смеются, продолжая говорить о политике, закуривать сигары и отдавать честь, несомненно, всемогущему величию несокрушимой Британской империи. 

Инстинкты живут в каждом человеке. Но на самом деле это человек даёт им бесконечно долгую жизнь, процветающую за счёт разврата, коррупции, бюрократии, словом, всего, что оправдывает его непомерное тщеславие и природную жажду удовольствия. Способность мыслить и тяга к удовлетворению также потребностей духовных — главные отличия людей от животных. Однако и эти убеждения сомнительны. Среди подавляющей массы человечества мудрецов всегда было мало. А искренне стремившихся оставить свою душу незапятнанной — ещё меньше. 

Себастьян Михаэлис не мог назвать себя идеальным примером человека, который воплощает собой одну единую безграничную духовность. Вовсе нет. И у него имелись пороки. Он был честолюбив, тщеславен, иногда находил себя страдающим от экзистенциального кризиса в безостановочных попытках найти смысл бытия и, разумеется, обожал чувствовать на языке слегка кровоточащее мясо. Средней прожарки, даже чуть ниже средней.

Званый ужин в доме Фантомхайв — событие редкостной значимости, не оставляющее к себе равнодушия как со стороны гостей, так и тех, кого не пригласили. Равно как и все остальные, он тщательно пережёвывал кусок за куском, накалывая на вилку строго небольшие порции и отправляя их в рот на растерзание условному легиону зубов. Когда дело доходило до крови, ему всегда казалось, что зубов у него гораздо больше, чем нужно. А куски были переполнены нежным кровяным соком.

Но одно всё же отличало его от всех собравшихся за этим богато накрытым столом — в свои двадцать пять лет он всё ещё оставался девственником. Он не хвастался этим фактом, зная, что не найдёт поддержки среди соратников-мужчин и вызовет крайнее недоумение у женщин. Он не был обделён средствами и вниманием со стороны обоих полов, но всё же одно так и не давало ему покоя.

В отчаянной гонке за смыслом жизни и неумолимой тягой найти свою истинную человеческую натуру, он всё ещё не имел возможности познать настоящую любовь. Одно лишь это — угнетало до безумия.

— Аплодисменты Себастьяну Михаэлису, леди и джентльмены! — Винсент приподнял бокал шампанского. — Именно благодаря ему три дня назад была успешно заключена сделка с Британской Ост-Индийской компанией, которая позволит нам перенаправить торговые суда из Дели в Лондон. Во время переговоров Мистер Михаэлис оказал мне неоценимую помощь. Официально это самая прибыльная сделка, которая была заключена за всё время 1885 года.

— Благодарю, — Себастьян кивнул, приложив руку к груди. — Ваше мнение бесценно для меня, граф, но я лишь сделал то, что должен был, — он говорил это искренне. Ненавидел лгать.

Винсент на подобный ответ только слегка улыбнулся, прикрыв глаза.

— Возможно и так, леди и джентльмены, — продолжил он, обратившись к гостям. — Но у каждого человека всегда есть то, что является главной движущей силой всех его действий и помыслов. Порой наши мотивы, наши принципы не распространяются на помощь даже самому близкому и верному другу. И всё же иногда бывают исключения. Именно это качество я ценю в Себастьяне, с которым сотрудничаю более четырёх лет. Видит Бог, я бы не достиг многих из уже завоёванных побед без его усилий, — он вновь вознёс бокал. — За всех, кто ценит узы дружбы.

Раздался звон хрусталя, Себастьян послал Винсенту ответную улыбку. Был не упомянут самый главный из его пороков. А именно: высококлассное притворство. К сожалению, в этой проклятой реальности, где всё зависело от того, насколько умело ты сумеешь подстроиться под внешние раздражители, это было единственным способом сохранить своё внутреннее Я. И чем более умело играешь — тем менее на Я покушаются. В условиях жесткой внутренней политики Британии и огромной конкуренции — это было главным способом выживания.

Но Себастьян дал себе слово: он не будет лгать тому, кого посчитает своей наивысшей ценностью. Однако пролетали годы, а этот момент так и не наступал.

— Ещё клубники, сэр? — перед ним склонился один из лакеев. Она всегда хорошо сочеталась с шампанским.

— Да, пожалуйста.

— Дорогой, — Рэйчел шепнула Винсенту, бросив аккуратный взгляд на декоративную ширму — она находилась всего в семи метрах от их стола. — Тебе не кажется, что мальчики давно уже расправились с десертом?

— А даже если так, им стоит привыкать к выходу в высший свет, — тихо ответил Винсент. — По крайней мере, Сиэлю. На его плечах огромная ответственность, пусть немного позабавится. О, а вот и он.

Винсент подмигнул сыну, но тот в сильном смущении спрятался обратно за ширму. «Надо же, опять перепутал?» — он озадаченно зажевал клубнику.

Ширма, тем временем, снова дёрнулась, а десятилетний мальчик совершил очередную попытку очень осторожно выглянуть из-за неё. Найдя объект своего интереса, он практически перестал дышать. В его синих глазах замерцали искры восторга, будто он видел заполонивший ночное небо фейерверк, которыми обычно сопровождались редкие и бесспорно праздничные визиты дяди Клауса.

— Опять подглядываешь? — раздался хитрый голос над ухом. Он испуганно обернулся. 

— А, Сиэль, это ты, — он выдохнул. — Да ничего подобного, мне просто… интересно.

— Ага, как же, — тот усмехнулся. — Ох, Сириус. Вечно ты лжёшь.

Сиэль и Сириус являлись близнецами, и каждый из них был зеркальным отражением другого. Сиэль родился немного раньше и считался старшим сыном. По устоявшейся системе наследования титулов, право на таковой имел только старший ребёнок в семье. В их случае даже ситуация максимального сходства не давала Сириусу право претендовать хоть на что-либо, кроме условной родительской опеки если, разумеется, что-то не случится с первым ребёнком, Сиэлем. Но даже так он знал, что их отец скорее бы отказался от их владений и титула в пользу короны — уровень недоверия к его фигуре в качестве полноправного дворянина был слишком высок. 

Разумеется, в десятилетнем возрасте это строгое разграничение ответственности перед семьёй не казалось серьёзной проблемой. И Сириус, и Сиэль были одинаково юны, чтобы задумываться об этом. Сиэль со своей стороны старался компенсировать этот нечестный выбор, насколько мог. Он старался проводить время с Сириусом, по-своему заботился о нём; именно ввиду его усилий они оба часто попадали в разного рода передряги. Когда они находились вместе, то были неразделимы.

Сложившаяся ситуация была, бесспорно, несправедливой. Но жизнь такая штука: она всегда несправедлива. Они оба были виновны, отчасти. Сиэль — в своей эгоцентричной самодостаточности и нежелании хоть как-то попытаться изменить жестокую систему, несмотря на присущий любому ребёнку наивный максимализм. А Сириус — в своей нерешительности и слабохарактерности. Он тоже не пытался что-то изменить. А поскольку часто болел, то и практически не думал об этом.

Он знал, что ему просто не повезло. Не думал, что являлся кем-то особенным. Так его воспитали. В глазах родителей, окружения, невесты Сиэля, он являлся «запасным» сыном на самый крайний случай. Быть сторонним наблюдателем бесчестного, но по-своему прекрасного мира, а также мерцания звёзд за полночь — являлось его комфортной зоной. Для него было естественным иногда забывать даже собственное имя. 

— Думаешь, я не знаю? — проницательно взглянул на него Сиэль. — Как в доме появляется этот Себастьян Михаэлис, ты всегда ищешь его глазами. 

Сириус смущённо отвел взгляд — Себастьян как раз медленно надкусывал клубнику. В каждом движении этого, без сомнений, интеллигентного человека, была интрига. Тяга к подобного рода шпионажу впоследствии могла развиться в уверенный вуайеризм, но Сириус ничего не мог с этим поделать.

— Он говорил… что ждёт реванша. Мне просто хочется узнать, когда.

Его странный интерес к Себастьяну Михаэлису не был беспочвенен. Их первое знакомство состоялось примерно четыре месяца назад, в оранжерее.

Было дождливо. Они с Сиэлем остались дома, так как их запланированное плаванье в лодке по реке было перенесено. Сириус очень переживал по этому поводу, так как именно в этот день прекрасно себя чувствовал и совершенно не страдал от кашля. Сиэль тоже знал, как брату была важна эта поездка, поэтому старался развеселить его всеми способами. Как-то так всё пришло к тому, что игры в классики, шарады, догонялки и прятки им резко наскучили. Они стали просто бесцельно слоняться по дому, решив сунуть нос буквально во все места. 

— Сириус, смотри, — шепнул Сиэль, прячась за гардиной в оранжерею. — Отец с кем-то в шахматы играет.

Винсент иногда приводил своих друзей, и все они выглядели устрашающе. 

Именно тогда Сириус впервые увидел Себастьяна Михаэлиса. За элегантным чайным столиком, в окружении цветущих алых роз и лилий — весьма колоритная совместимость — сидел молодой мужчина, младше их отца примерно на пять лет, по крайней мере, внешне. Пронзительные тёмные глаза, растрёпанные в творческом беспорядке волосы угольного цвета, чёрная рубашка, классический чёрный костюм со смелым красным галстуком, золотые запонки и, на удивление, синяки под глазами. Скорее всего, они были частью специфического макияжа, так как не выглядели натурально, имея чёрный цвет. 

Сильно контрастируя с Винсентом, который предпочитал строгую классику в светлых оттенках, в глазах любого десятилетнего ребёнка он выглядел отталкивающе, вызывая отождествление с румынским вампиром. В отличие от Винсента, чье лицо было максимально сосредоточенным, он имел вполне расслабленный вид. Сириус увидел в нём человека, которому ни за что нельзя доверять. А ещё, кажется, от него пахло орхидеями.

— Так ты будешь ходить или нет? — прищурился Себастьян. — У нас тут только середина второй партии. Впереди третья. 

— Почему мы не выбрали бильярд? — тот усмехнулся. — Он интереснее. Больше азарта, больше движения, — он всё-таки решился сдвинуть слона на клетку по горизонтали. 

— Потому что в бильярде, — Себастьян сделал ход конём. Белый слон Винсента завалился на бок, после чего его пришлось убрать с шахматной доски, и тот устало вздохнул, демонстративно игнорируя расползшуюся улыбку Себастьяна. — Тебе нет равных. Не всегда же тебе меня обставлять, верно?

— Вот же чёрт, — Винсент подлил себе вина. — Может, ограничимся двумя партиями?

— Уговор был на три. В противном случае, ты должен мне свою скрипку. 

— Отец! 

Винсент с Себастьяном синхронно повернули головы в сторону раздавшегося возгласа. Из-за гардины выбежал очень активный синеглазый мальчик, одетый в популярную матросскую блузу и клеш. Эти детские костюмы приобрели особенную известность после того, как королева Виктория и принц Альберт нарядили так своих сыновей, желая подчеркнуть связь монархии с королевским военно-морским флотом. 

Винсент засиял, с любовью взяв сына на руки.

— Ты отвлекаешься, — раздражённо сказал Себастьян.

— А, Сиэль, познакомься, этот угрюмый дядя — Себастьян Михаэлис, он мой коллега по работе, — Винсент усадил Сиэля к себе на колени, и тот приветливо кивнул Себастьяну, но не мог не дернуться — слишком пугающим был его готический вид. На прозвище «угрюмый дядя» Себастьян неприятно сощурился. — Себастьян, ты уже наверняка видел моего ненаглядного первенца, но не имел возможности пообщаться — твои визиты столь редки. 

— Да, припоминаю, — без ярких эмоций отозвался Себастьян. — Но тебе стоило бы вернуться к игре. Рискуешь просидеть здесь ещё три часа. 

— Пап, ты что, проигрываешь? — с укором посмотрел на Винсента Сиэль. — Соберись!

Винсент вздохнул, обречённо уставившись на шахматную доску. Себастьян же глушил самодовольство, потягивая белое полусухое. Должность, которую он занимал — не официально, конечно — научила его быть внимательным абсолютно ко всем мелочам, поэтому, стоило гардине вновь дёрнуться, как он прищурился. Вид торчащих из-под неё миниатюрных детских башмачков слегка озадачил. Проследив за взглядом Себастьяна, Винсент заметил то же самое.

— Ты один? — спросил он у Сиэля. Тот отрицательно замотал головой. — А… ясно. Сириус, мы видим тебя, перестань прятаться. Выходи. 

Себастьян приподнял подбородок, почувствовав внутри себя странный импульс. Он был едва ощутим. По какой-то причине вид едва засеменивших ножек в тех самых начищенных до блеска башмачках вызвал в нём странное предчувствие. Впрочем, оно практически сошло на нет, так как выглянувший из-за гардины мальчик был почти идентичен предыдущему. Именно, что _почти_.

Этот ребёнок, очевидно, был очень неуверенным в себе. Показаться его вынудил обыкновенный страх перед властной фигурой отца. Внешне он выглядел совершенно здоровым, но перебирал ногами так, будто только что слез с инвалидной коляски. А в остальном — такая же одежда, сизого цвета волосы, бледное от испуга лицо, нежные, слегка припухшие губы, длинные ресницы и выразительные, глубокого синего цвета глаза. 

Сириус неуверенно подошёл к отцу, сразу же прижавшись к его руке, и Себастьян осознал, что все эти секунды пристально рассматривал его. Но самое интересное было в другом. Первого мальчика, практически идентичного, поскольку те были близнецами, Себастьян _так_ не изучал. 

По всей вероятности, это было взаимно, так как это маленькое синеглазое нашествие смотрело на него в ответ. С незамутненным страхом во взгляде, разумеется, но смотрело.

— Сириус, значит? — спросил Себастьян, не оторвав взора. 

— Всё правильно, — доложил другой мальчик. — Его зовут Сириус, а я — Сиэль. Мы близнецы, поэтому нас довольно часто путают.

— Интересно, — Себастьян уставился обратно на шахматную доску, которую сосредоточенно гипнотизировал Винсент. Игра, очевидно, не шла, и они все замолчали ещё минут на пять.

— Кстати, Сириус блестяще играет в шахматы, — гордо произнёс Сиэль. Винсент в этот момент странно оживился. — Он всегда меня обставляет. Правда, Сириус?

— Н-ну… — тот не смог ответить ничего толкового.

— Знаешь, — Винсент вдруг громко вздохнул и откинулся на спинку кресла, демонстративно отодвинув от себя игру. — Это выше моих сил. Нет, правда. Если ты рассчитываешь на то, что я буду играть здесь с тобой ещё три часа, то ты сущий дьявол, — он поцеловал в нос Сиэля и засмеялся. 

— А как же наш уговор? — сощурился Себастьян. — Мы обязаны доиграть. Я поклялся, что доиграю эту партию с Фантомхайвом. 

— Именно поэтому, — к огромной неожиданности Сириуса, Винсент погрузил его вместо себя на кресло. Тот испуганно посмотрел на отца, но его вид был непреклонен. — Я оставляю тебя с ним наедине. Уверен, вы поладите, — взяв Сиэля на руки, он направился к выходу из оранжереи. 

— Нечестно! — вскочил Себастьян. 

— Увы, — отозвался Винсент у выхода. — Ты договаривался доиграть с Фантомхайвом, но не обсуждалось, с каким именно.

Винсент покинул оранжерею вместе с Сиэлем и всё, что оставалось Себастьяну — ошарашенно присесть обратно. Такое развитие событий было неожиданным. А при взгляде на Сириуса становилось понятным, что далеко не ему одному. Мальчик напротив тяжело и быстро дышал, словно у него от испуга началась эпилепсия. Он весь трясся, вжимался в кресло, прятал взгляд и почти что залезал под стол. Его ещё никогда не оставляли наедине с совершенно незнакомым человеком. Что тут взять с Винсента — отцовской ответственности у него было с горстку монет жителя блошиного переулка. Сириус, наряду с этим, заплакал. 

Вздохнув, Себастьян встал из-за стола и потянулся. Неподалёку от кустов гортензий был отдельный стол с чаем и сладостями. Слыша всхлипывания позади себя, Себастьян достаточно неловко подошёл к ним и стал собирать на поднос хоть что-то, чем можно было утешить ребёнка. Сиделка из него была некачественная, но у Себастьяна и выбора-то не было. Вскоре на большой тарелке поместилась целая гора пирожных, от нежных французских печений-ракушек до изысканного мильфея. Рядом чашка с Earl Grey, а также брускетта с вялеными томатами, на всякий случай. 

— Тише, не бойся, — Себастьян осторожно поставил перед Сириусом поднос и достал из кармана пиджака платок. — Ну-ну, тише, — он промокнул им его слёзы, и тот соизволил поднять на него растерянный взгляд. — Можешь просто перекусить. Я принес тебе еды.

— Нет. Отец говорил мне, что нельзя есть еду, если тебе её предлагают незнакомые люди.

Себастьян воззвал ко всем силам природы, принявшись посылать им проклятья. 

— Что ж, — сухо ответил он, присев напротив. — Я церемониться не буду. Не хочешь — не ешь. Но, поскольку я твой гость, логично, что еда тоже твоя, верно?

Сириус не ответил — мильфей на тарелке выглядел куда привлекательней Себастьяна. Тот поджал губы. Судя по всему, этот ребёнок все равно бы принялся уплетать сладкое, независимо от предостережения родителей. 

— А шоколадного нет? 

— Что? 

— Говорю, там не было шоколадного? — Сириус поднял глаза на Себастьяна. Кажется, от сладкого он почувствовал себя немного бодрее. — Если есть… было бы здорово. Я люблю шоколад.

Разумеется, Себастьян поднялся. Его опыт общения с детьми был слишком невелик, чтобы отказать ему. Однако судьба ему благоволила. Добравшись до того же стола, он обнаружил несколько кусочков шоколадного торта.

— Подойдёт? — спросил Себастьян, вручив Сириусу новую тарелку. Зрачки того расширились.

— Это мои любимые… — сказал он с придыханием. — Спасибо…

Себастьян налил себе скотч и отошёл к краю оранжереи. Как истинный британец, он был неравнодушен к туману, сырости и нежному шуму дождя. Или же это было по той причине, что, являясь импульсивным человеком, нуждался в антистрессе. Судя по звукам тихого причмокивания, Сириус вовсю уплетал торт, и Себастьян слегка повернулся в его сторону. С виду мальчик ничем особенным не выделялся. Разумеется, у него присутствовал очевидный, от природы дарованный ему аристократизм, а также изящество, миловидность, кротость, словом, всё, что по умолчанию должно присутствовать у живущего в роскоши дворянского отпрыска. 

Сириус был очень робким мальчиком. Несложно было разглядеть дрожь в его маленьких пальцах, неловко мнущих салфетку — из-за сильного волнения он обращался с едой небрежно, сильно испачкался и теперь тщетно прятал стыд, понимая, что остатки какао и шоколадной стружки на его белых запястьях — отнюдь не признак хороших манер. Этот ребёнок довольно быстро осознал, что у него нет практически никаких перспектив, что он обречен расти в тени своего брата, однако не черствел, продолжая питать сентиментальность к своим маленьким радостям.

Детский румянец на его щеках воплощал собой непомерную святость. Сириус стискивал в свободной руке игрушку и, стоило той запачкаться, бережно смахивал с неё мелкие частички коржей. У девочек, которым с малых лет прививали материнскую ответственность, это было часто встречающимся явлением. Мальчики же предпочитали более динамичные игры, с обилием движения, в их сердцах было мало места для нежности. Себастьян быстро догадался, что к чему.

Недостаток внимания, одиночество, неуверенность в себе, но вместе с тем тайное желание быть кем-то признанным из-за, возможно, присутствующих зачатков тщеславия или даже рыцарских качеств. 

— Почему вы так смотрите на меня? — спросил Сириус, и Себастьян резко очнулся от транса. 

— Ты имеешь что-то против? 

— Не знаю, — Сириус опустил глаза. — Когда на меня так смотрят, я не считаю это хорошим знаком. 

Себастьян нахмурился. Хоть он и не считал свой интерес признаком каких-то внутренних пороков, наличие такой проницательности, тем более, у ребёнка, вряд ли было от наличия одного лишь ума. Видимо, имелись причины. 

— Мои появления в твоём доме, знаешь ли, тоже трудно назвать признаком чего-то хорошего, — слегка улыбнулся Себастьян, подойдя к столу ближе. Сириус, услышав это, посмотрел на него с настороженностью. — Не бери в голову. Я лишь помогаю твоему отцу в решении трудноразрешимых ситуаций. 

— Ну, раз вы помогаете моему отцу, значит, вы не самый плохой человек. Возможно.

Сириус стал сухо дожёвывать торт, и Себастьян улыбнулся шире. Ему совершенно точно начинала нравиться эта манера поведения, так как даже в десять лет тот был весьма неплохим оппонентом. К слову, об оппоненте… Себастьян пессимистично взглянул на шахматную доску. Восхитительной скрипкой с раритетными струнами из паучьего шёлка и мягким и глубоким тембром звучания ему, по всей видимости, придётся довольствоваться только в музыкальном зале особняка, да и то лишь в свои редкие визиты. 

— Думаю, отцу не понравится, что из-за меня вы так и не доиграли, — тихо сказал Сириус, отставив опустевшую тарелку в сторону. Себастьян вздрогнул.

— Надеюсь, ты не умеешь читать мысли. Ты и так для своих лет слишком проницателен, — он прищурился.

— Ваш тоскливый взгляд было трудно не заметить. 

— Что, всё-таки хочешь сыграть? 

— А ради чего я ещё здесь сижу…

— Ну что ж, — опустевший стакан со скотчем был отставлен в сторону. Себастьян сел в кресло, и его глаза сверкнули. — Покажи, на что способен.

Примерно через два с половиной часа по краям шахматной доски лежало многочисленное количество использованных фигур. Чёрный король Себастьяна завалился набок, и Сириус с гордой улыбкой поставил на освободившуюся клетку своего ферзя. Рядом с ними стояло ещё пару тарелок с остатками чего-то шоколадного, бутылка со скотчем наполовину опустела, на полу валялся плюшевый кролик. Тот самый, которого Сириус так заботливо очищал от крошек. До определённого часа кролик уверенно сидел у него на коленях, но к середине третьей партии, когда Себастьян совершал рокировку, вдруг упал на пол. Сириус, однако, заметил это в самом конце игры. 

— Вы забыли, что пешка тоже может стать королевой? — Сириус удивлённо и даже смущённо поднял глаза на Себастьяна. — Я всегда держу этот вариант в уме. Видимо, мои маневры отвлечения хорошо сработали.

— Я слишком много выпил, — Себастьян окинул его долгим взглядом. — Что ж… поздравляю. Ты победил. 

Сириус не нашёл слов для ответа. Его единственной реакцией являлось смущённо приподнять игрушку с пола и как можно сильнее прижать её к себе. Благодаря специфике своей настоящей работы, Себастьян неплохо разбирался в психологии. Судя по задумчивому молчанию Сириуса, тот отнюдь не привык наслаждаться победой и даже не придавал им значения ввиду того, что его заслуги обычно обесценивались и не воспринимались всерьёз. А под таким взглядом — и вовсе хотел провалиться под землю; эмоции такого рода были для Сириуса чем-то из разряда острых ощущений.

— Учитывая, что в первом раунде твой отец мне проиграл, а остальных два на твоём счету, я проиграл пари, — продолжил Себастьян, начиная складывать свои фигуры в мешок. — Ты превзошёл отца. Я говорю это серьёзно. Давно я не играл с таким удовольствием.

Сириус продолжал молчать. Себастьян, отложив мешок, заметил, что тот не притронулся ни к своим фигурам, ни к шахматной доске, ни даже к чаю, который Себастьян заботливо заварил ему во время небольшого перерыва перед третьим раундом. 

— Сириус, — позвал его Себастьян. Тот не отвечал, все ещё стискивая игрушку. — Сириус, — Себастьян позвал его снова. Реакция вновь отсутствовала. 

Вздохнув, Себастьян решился слегка склониться над столом и протянуть к нему руку. Мягкое прикосновение к щеке вынудило Сириуса наконец-то посмотреть на Себастьяна. Он практически не дышал — Себастьян медленно гладил его щёку большим пальцем. Кожа Сириуса, особенно с учетом его возраста, была удивительно нежной, настолько, что ощущалась невесомой. Себастьян улыбнулся, заметив, как Сириус сильно смутился. Наряду с этим кончики пальцев, вступая в удивительное слияние с его скулами, ощущались обожжёнными. 

— Сириус, я совершенно серьёзно. Никто ещё так меня не впечатлял. Это победа — полностью твоя заслуга, и для неё мало одних лишь навыков. Нужен интеллект, хитрость, смекалка. Я уверен, ты способен на большие свершения. Гордись собой. 

Себастьян убрал руку с его щеки и встал из-за стола. Необходимо было успеть покинуть особняк до того, как окончательно потемнеет. Бросив мельком взгляд на Сириуса, он заметил, что его поза и взгляд изменились. Теперь тот сидел, широко распахнутыми глазами смотря на фигуры на доске, прокручивал в голове его слова, а что самое интересное — трогал рукой щеку, будто бы стараясь втереть в неё ощущение былого прикосновения.

— А вот и наш победитель, — к ним неожиданно зашёл улыбающийся Винсент, держа в руках красивый, обитый кожей чехол, внутри которого была та самая скрипка. — Прости, что оставил его на тебя. Надеюсь, с ним не было хлопот? — он бросил взгляд на сына.

— Отнюдь. Он довольно ласков, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — А насчёт приза, увы. Я не могу забрать его, ведь твой сын меня обыграл.

— Правда? 

Сириус, дёрнувшись, бросил смущённый взгляд на отца, не зная, куда себя деть.

— Абсолютно, — Себастьян напоследок пронзительно посмотрел на Сириуса, и тот вжался в кресло. 

— Тогда позволь тебя проводить, — Винсент направился с Себастьяном к двери. — У нас осталась пара непрояснённых вопросов. 

Оранжерея опустела, но Сириус не мог пошевелиться. Он чувствовал себя так, будто его только что с силой впечатали в стену, крепко схватили, потрясли, а затем дали услышать посвященную лично ему новую композицию Шуберта, исполненную королевским филармоническим оркестром. У Сириуса звенело в ушах, горело лицо, не шевелились конечности. Он не знал, как относиться к тому, что услышал. Его заниженная самооценка не позволяла принять слова Себастьяна за чистую монету, но… Он никогда ещё не чувствовал себя настолько _особенным_. До этого самого дня. 

Вдруг из приоткрывшейся двери к нему заглянул улыбающийся Сиэль. 

— Поздравляю, Сириус! — он подбежал к нему и принялся обнимать. — Я даже не сомневался в том, что ты победишь! 

— А ты откуда это знаешь? — сильно покраснел Сириус.

— Как это откуда, — Сиэль похлопал глазами. — Этот мистер Себастьян говорит о тебе без умолку. Я слышал их разговор с папой, когда шёл к тебе по коридору. Он ещё говорил, что ты чем-то его сразил, представляешь?

— Сразил? Его?

— Правду говорю! Это именно то, что я услышал. И вообще, — Сиэль резко схватил Сириуса за руку, заставив подняться. — Мы должны спешить, если хотим его проводить. Этот мистер сейчас уйдет. 

Несметное число закоулков, коридоров и стен должно было возникнуть у Сириуса перед глазами, чтобы его мысли перестали походить на неопределённую субстанцию. Бежал за Сиэлем он как-то машинально, выучив за все эти годы манеру его движений. Именно та спина в чёрном костюме, которую он так яро искал глазами, предстала на горизонте слишком неожиданно, застыв в парадной, и его ноги резко подкосились. 

Чета Фантомхайв, Танака, Сиэль, успевший спуститься с лестницы, и Себастьян, поправлявший платок на шее, развернулись на шум, заметив Сириуса, который кубарем катился по ступеням. Со стороны трудно было сказать, кто именно это был из близнецов, но Винсент твёрдо решил для себя, что если это старший, то он устроит ему мини-нотацию, а если младший — отпустит с миром, но лишит сладкого на неделю. 

Сириус, пытаясь вернуть своё тело в гармоничное положение, хотел провалиться под землю. Количество эмоций, которые он испытывал за сегодня, определённо превышало его суточную норму, и он едва удерживаться от того, чтобы не расплакаться. Вот как провожал он мистера Себастьяна. Было ужасно стыдно. 

Но вдруг ему подали руку.

— Спасибо тебе, Сириус, это была великолепная игра, — Себастьян помог ему подняться. Сириус, не совсем веря ушам и ощущениям, поднял глаза и встретился с его покровительственной улыбкой. — С нетерпением жду нашего реванша.

Рука исчезла так же неожиданно, как и появилась. 

— Лорд, леди, юный граф, — обратился Себастьян к остальным. — Ещё раз благодарю за гостеприимство, — лакей открыл перед ним дверь, и он, ступив за порог, растворился в дожде. 

— С ума сойти, он тебя слёту узнал… — тихо шепнул ему Сиэль. 

Сириус дышал медленно. На долю секунды перед ним возникло сияние, которое можно увидеть один раз за всю жизнь. Это полоска света, появляющаяся лишь в тот уникальный момент, когда ты готовишься покинуть чрево матери. Сиэль рассказывал, что видел нечто подобное, помня своё рождение до малейших ощущений, а Сириус — напротив, даже представить не мог, каково это, поскольку все его воспоминания начинались примерно от четырёхлетнего возраста. Но теперь он действительно родился. Себастьян _запомнил_ его. 

Все эти четыре месяца Сириус искал его глазами и чувствовал какую-то непостижимую эйфорию всякий раз, когда они пересекались в коридорах, встречались на ужинах или просто в спонтанное время. Себастьян всегда появлялся в его доме неожиданно. Его визиты сопровождались безумными стрессами у поваров, которым буквально за час до его приезда заказывали исполинский объем работы, а также совершенно непонятным Сириусу ажиотажем у горничных — те вдруг активно прихорашивались, экстренно разглаживали фартуки и старались хорошо пахнуть. 

К сожалению, за всё это время у них так и не появилось возможности поговорить. Его бил мандраж от самого факта присутствия Себастьяна в его доме. 

Сам Себастьян потягивал шампанское, но был явно из-за чего-то напряжен.

— Сириус, ты весь трясешься, я беспокоюсь, — сказал ему Сиэль. Они, как и прежде, прятались за ширмой.

Себастьян, почувствовав на себе взгляд, осмотрелся по сторонам, и Сириус с паникой залез обратно, чувствуя на скулах пламенный румянец. 

— Мне кажется, тебе просто стоит решиться заговорить с ним, — вздохнул Сиэль, качая головой. 

— Юный господин, — к ним за ширму заглянул Танака, обращаясь к Сиэлю, и те покраснели, понимая, что их убежище оказалось внезапно рассекреченным. — Отец хочет познакомить вас с некоторыми своими коллегами. 

— Я понял. Мне пора.

Сириус растерянно посмотрел ему в след. Вечер заканчивался, одна часть гостей собиралась по домам, в то время как другая направлялась в особую комнату, где отец обычно играл в бильярд и проводил встречи с особо важными лицами. Себастьян тоже испарился. Других мотивов находиться здесь у Сириуса не было, а присутствие такой толпы людей являлось отдельным испытанием. Набрав в грудь больше воздуха, он заставил себя решительно выйти из-за ширмы, чтобы найти Танаку и попросить отвести его в свою комнату.

— Осторожнее, — раздался бархатистый голос, и Сириус с ужасом понял, что в кого-то врезался. Это оказался Себастьян. — Ах, это ты… — Себастьян улыбнулся, увидев его покрасневшее до кончиков ушей лицо; он всегда улыбался, когда его видел, — какая встреча.

— З-здравствуйте… 

— Не бегай сломя голову, а то опять споткнёшься, — он ласково потрепал Сириуса по голове. — Я скучал.

— В-вы? Скучали?

— Да. Скучал.

— Смотрю, ты подружился с моим младшим сыном, — к ним подошёл улыбающийся Винсент в сопровождении Сиэля, Танаки и ещё пары молодых мужчин. Сириус смущённо отстранился от Себастьяна, стараясь игнорировать многозначительный взгляд брата. — Джентльмены, это Сириус — мой младший сын, — представил он его незнакомцам. 

— А вы? — спросил один из них.

— Себастьян Михаэлис, — сдержанно представился тот, незаметно подтолкнув Сириуса к брату. — Вы, я так полагаю, граф Беконтье?

— Верно, мистер Михаэлис, — оказавшись нескрываемо польщённым, он повернулся к Винсенту. — Надо признать, я удивлен, что ты смог так быстро перетянуть мистера Михаэлиса к себе. Я думал, тебе понадобится больше времени.

— Недооцениваете меня? — откликнулся Винсент. — Но все почести следует отдать мистеру Михаэлису. Он мастерски заключает свои контракты.

Себастьян благодарно склонил голову, но не сказал лишнего, разве что показал Винсенту взглядом на детей. Тот согласно кивнул.

— Сиэль, Танака отведёт вас с братом в вашу комнату.

— Да, отец, — Сиэль взял Сириуса под руку и потянул его в сторону лестницы на второй этаж. Сириус напоследок обернулся, но ни Себастьяна, ни их отца нигде не было.

· · · ✦ · · ·

Утром следующего дня, когда многочисленные гости успели отъехать, они с Сиэлем решили организовать захватывающие игры в прятки. Толковых ограничений у них не было; разве что по умолчанию исключались места, в которые отец наотрез запретил им заглядывать, но, учитывая богатство и благоустроенность особняка, комнат было предостаточно, и раунды затягивались на часы. Прятался и маскировался Сириус мастерски. Сиэль же, как более азартный и активный игрок, наоборот, обожал искать его, тщательно обследуя каждый угол. На этот раз своим убежищем Сириус выбрал шкаф в отцовском кабинете. Несмотря на то, что там хранилось множество документов и научной литературы, у него получилось как можно аккуратнее присесть на стопку книг, спрятавшись за свернутой в рулон картой.

Сириус был в приподнятом состоянии духа. Пусть их встреча с Себастьяном была кратковременной, она вызвала массу эмоций, и он даже рассказал о своих чувствах Сиэлю — тот замучил его вопросами, как только они вернулись в комнату. Ничего особенно увлекательного Сириус ему в тот момент не поведал, но его взгляд и пунцовые щёки говорили сами за себя. Неожиданно с коридора раздались голоса. Сириус насторожился, услышав, как дверь в кабинет открылась, пропустив, судя по звуку шагов, около двух человек, одним из которых был его отец.

— Давайте отложим до середины лета, — раздался негромкий голос Винсента. — Я подумаю, включать ли его в список гостей. Всё зависит от того, какие будут итоги. 

— Ты ведь знаешь, что сейчас происходит, — отвечал ему, судя по всему, собеседник, голос которого Сириус не помнил, но вслушивался в каждое раздававшееся слово. — Одного мы уже поймали. Ввиду обострившейся ситуации, мы не можем ему доверять, даже если ты ему симпатизируешь.

— Я всё ещё ему не доверяю. Но он чист. Абсолютно. Он оказывал мне бесценную помощь в течение всех этих лет. Барон за него тоже ручается.

— Осторожнее, Винсент.

Они покинули кабинет, так как все посторонние шумы стихли. Сириус испустил медленный и очень тревожный вздох, понимая, что оказался невольным слушателем чего-то крайне важного. В силу абсолютной непросвещенности делами семьи — Винсент не утруждал себя дополнительной заботой в качестве обучения также и младшего сына, даже на случай чрезвычайных обстоятельств — он не мог представить, о чём шла речь. Так или иначе, его это не касалось. 

— Сириус! — Сиэль резко открыл дверь шкафа, и тот рефлекторно вскрикнул. — Ты не представляешь, что я сейчас скажу!

— Что ты выиграл? — тот неловко сполз с книг, отряхнувшись от пыли, но Сиэль неожиданно схватил его за руку, потащив на коридор. — Эй! — спохватился Сириус. — Сиэль?! Да объясни же, что происходит?

— Твой герой сегодня приезжает. Лакей прямо сейчас разгружает его вещи, я видел карету.

— Что?

Это была абсолютная правда. Остановившись на парадной лестнице рядом с Сиэлем, Сириус увидел, как лакей завозил через главные двери тележку с чемоданом, а вслед за ним, элегантно поправив причёску, появился Себастьян в своём неизменном чёрном костюме с красным галстуком, улыбнувшись, когда Винсент встретил его на пороге, протянув руку для рукопожатия. Дыхание участилось. Винсент и Себастьян ещё около минуты обменивались какими-то приятными фразами, иногда даже смеялись, ровно до тех пор, пока взгляд последнего неожиданно не упёрся прямо в него, заставив этим Сириуса практически обмякнуть.

— А, мальчики, — Винсент с улыбкой развернулся к ним, деликатно прокашлявшись. — Мистер Себастьян временно поживёт с нами. 

— В смысле? — прошептал Сириус и покрылся румянцем, стесняясь, что отводит взгляд; он не мог иначе, не зная как реагировать на посвященную ему улыбку Себастьяна. Сиэль, вторя брату, выразительно изогнул брови. 

— Мне самому немного неудобно за это вторжение, — Себастьян повёл плечом, виновато продемонстрировав портфель с документами, который держал в руке. — Зато мы сможем снова сыграть с тобой, Сириус. Помнишь, я говорил, что хочу реванша?

— Представляешь, он помнит об этом, помнит… — Сириус громко попискивал, едва ли не прыгая по ковру детской. Сиэль смотрел на него широко распахнутым взглядом, не привыкнув чувствовать себя «зрителем» в такие моменты. — Помнит, помнит, помнит, помнит!..

— Сириус, ты что, влюбился? — хохотнул Сиэль. — Настолько счастливым я тебя не видел с прошлого Рождества. Ты сам на себя не похож. И вообще… эй! Я же тебе проиграл?

— О чём ты? — всё ещё с румянцем, Сириус воззрился на брата, пытаясь отдышаться. — Ты же нашёл меня, всё честно.

— Да, но ты заелозил, чем выдал себя, когда папа покинул кабинет, — возразил Сиэль. — Это не в счёт. Прячься снова!

Сириус встал столпом, но Сиэль повернулся к стене и начал громкий отсчёт, из-за чего он, замешкавшись, побежал в сторону лестницы.

Его новым убежищем стал запрятанный в закоулках третьего этажа кабинет. В него заходили редко ввиду его отдалённого расположения и мрачности — в нём было темно даже днём — но, поборов страх, Сириус посчитал его идеальным местом. Тихо приоткрыв дверь, он аккуратно прокрался к элегантному столу из обтесанной дубовой колоды, на котором стояла свежая чернильница и пара запасных перьев. Судя по портретам на стенах, кабинет раньше принадлежал его бабушке, Клодии Фантомхайв. Не придав этому особого значения, Сириус залез под стол, поелозив. Ему в бок уткнулась коробка с письмами. Посмотрев на одно из них, он увидел подпись «Гробовщику», но, посчитав это чем-то незначительным, продвинулся еще дальше, вглубь стола. 

Он сидел, поджав ноги к груди, довольно долго, около двадцати минут; его ориентиром служил стук стрелки старинных часов, которые преданно и безвозмездно служили его семье более века. В определённый момент ему это даже наскучило. Но вдруг дверь опять скрипнула. А следом — раздались шаги. 

Это был не Сиэль. Сириус бы узнал его. Когда вошедший резко отодвинул табурет, который также находился под столом, Сириус едва ли не испустил дух, но затем… 

— Мрак и тлен, — это был тот самый голос, его голос.

Сириус зажал себе рот, не позволив издать панического писка, когда в сантиметре от него вытянулись ноги в уже знакомых, начищенных до блеска кожаных ботинках. К его великой неловкости, вошедший стал искать что-то и невольно уткнулся пальцами ему в волосы.

— Что, — Себастьян резко заглянул под стол. 

Из полутьмы, двумя ярко-синими глазами, точно запуганный до полусмерти оленёнок, на него смотрел Сириус. Себастьян удивлённо похлопал ресницами, и его вид неожиданно смягчился. Хотя он по-прежнему был удивлён и даже немного напряжен. 

— И как ты здесь оказался, Сириус? — вкрадчиво обратился он к нему, склонив голову к плечу. — Неужели следишь за мной?

— А-а-а, я… — тот начал шептать что-то невразумительное, испытывая пламенную неловкость, и в то же время кожа его спины настойчиво пыталась стать частью стола — с такой силой он уперся в скрывающую его от взглядов древесину. — Я с Сиэлем… — и он вновь робко замолчал, сжимая губы.

Себастьян вздохнул и покачал головой, что-то прошептав под нос, но не успел повторить это вслух, как раздался стук в дверь.

— Войдите, — сказал Себастьян совершенно спокойно. Дубовая дверь тихо отворилась, и в проёме двери показалась макушка старшего близнеца.

— Мистер Михаэлис, — начал было Сиэль, одновременно оценивая места, где мог скрыться его брат. — Вы Сириуса не видели?

Себастьян сдержал тихий смех и, демонстративно заглянув под стол, встретился взглядом с Сириусом, который сжал ладони в умоляющем жесте. От этой совершенно умилительной картины, он едва смог вернуть взгляд к бумагам, разложенным на столе.

— Я видел его, — неспешно ответил Себастьян, чувствуя напряжение Сириуса, уже готового признать унизительно быстрое поражение. — Только в парадной, вместе с тобой, Сиэль.

— А, — тот разочарованно выдохнул, поджав губы в раздумьях. — Странно, я слышал его на лестнице… Ну что ж, благодарю за помощь, не буду отвлекать вас.

— Мне не сложно, Сиэль, — миролюбиво ответил Себастьян. Под его спокойным взглядом, тот развернулся и резко вышел из кабинета, аккуратно закрыв за собой дверь. Себастьян ещё некоторое время смотрел на неё, понимая, что Сиэль вполне способен внезапно вернуться, но тот отправился блуждать дальше по коридору, судя по звуку шагов. 

Себастьян вновь откинулся на спинку кресла, взглянув на сжавшегося Сириуса с легким проблеском лукавства. 

— От брата прячемся? — спросил он.

Сириус пристыженно посмотрел на него, прежде чем зарыться лицом в колени. Его уши были очень красными.

— Не ответишь мне? — продолжил Себастьян, положив локоть на подлокотник и упершись подбородком в ладонь. Сириус ответил негативно звучащим мычанием, на что Себастьян сентиментально вздохнул.

— Тогда постарайся не отвлекать меня, Сириус. Я пока с бумагами повожусь.

С этой фразой Себастьян выкинул из головы все мысли о прячущихся под столами детях и вытащил краткую сводку событий, произошедших за день. О контрактах, о доходах, о несчастных случаях на производствах. Ему не так уж и нравилось вчитываться в сухие цифры статистики, но работа есть работа. Мельком он видел, как Сириус стал смотреть на него с крайним недоумением, явно не понимая, почему Себастьян решил подсобить ему в игре. Но он спрашивать не спешил; вместо этого, немного успокоившись, начал выбираться из-под стола, и Себастьян отодвинулся чуть в сторону, чтобы дать ему пространство для маневра.

Атмосфера, как ни странно, была на удивление легкой; выбравшись из своего временного заточения, Сириус вытянул книгу с одной из книжных полок и уселся на диванчик в углу кабинета, время от времени смотря на Себастьяна, продолжавшего работать с сосредоточенным выражением на лице. Его ручка постоянно что-то зачеркивала, что-то дополняла, но ни одна из бумаг не осталась в первоначальном виде.

Сириус и сам не заметил, как эта концентрация повлияла на него, и он очень быстро погрузился в книгу. Он не читал простых романов, предпочитая взрослую литературу, но на этот раз имеющийся ассортимент был непредсказуемым.

— А я знаю эту книгу, — неожиданно сказал Себастьян, многозначительно кивнув в сторону обложки, и Сириус непроизвольно дёрнулся, поджав к себе ноги. — «Дон-Жуан» Байрона? А не рановато ли тебе такое читать? Там слишком много любви и страсти.

Сириус вспомнил в этот момент одно из своих любимейших произведений — «Маску Красной Смерти», но не потому, что был смертельно болен, а потому что хотел похоронить своё в очередной раз пылающее перед Себастьяном лицо.

Тот многозначительно улыбнулся и опустил глаза.

— Не страшно. У тебя скоро переходный возраст. Я понимаю.

Вместо ответа Сириус отложил книгу и стал сидеть абсолютно неподвижно. Такое количество стыда он давно не испытывал. Себастьян заметил это.

— Если хочешь… можем снова сыграть в шахматы, когда я закончу. 

Сириус сильно вздрогнул и, казалось, забыв об о предыдущих неудачах, посмотрел на Себастьяна с ошеломлённой радостью. 

— Да… можно.

Когда Себастьян закончил с бумагами, а аккуратно сложив их обратно в портфель, Сириус вытащил с одной из полок потрепанный набор шахмат, который явно лежал в этом кабинете не один год. Реванш постепенно стал вторым реваншем, третьим… Дошло до того, что Себастьян, отвлекая Сириуса разговорами про поэзию, умудрялся ставить тому детский мат, и тот, неловко краснея, бросался мстить за попранную честь с удвоенной силой. 

Как раз в момент, когда Сириус собирался загнать Себастьяна в цугцванг, дверь в кабинет неожиданно скрипнула, и к ним вошёл Винсент. Сириус вздрогнул, вспомнив, где находится, и смущенно отвел глаза, однако всё-таки успел поставить фигуру в нужное место. Себастьян сощурился.

— Удивительно, — поражённо сказал Винсент. — Похоже, мой запасной играет очень даже прилично, не так ли? — спросил он, взъерошив волосы сыну. Сириус робко пожал плечами, но по какой-то причине ощутил безумную обиду. Он понял, что стыдился перед Себастьяном своего статуса. И, переведя неловкий и даже виноватый взгляд на него, заметил, что тот смотрел на Винсента абсолютно спокойно. Даже… слишком спокойно. 

— Очень недурно, я бы сказал, — ответил Себастьян. — Ты что-то хотел?

— Да вот хотел у тебя кое-что спросить, но я даже не ожидал, что ты сам предложишь мне путь решения моей маленькой проблемы.

Себастьян с явным подозрением уставился на Винсента; тот продолжал улыбаться.

— Смотрю, ты у нас дьявольски хорошая нянька. 

Сириус удивленно посмотрел на отца, позабыв о смущении, а Себастьян дёрнул бровью на подобное абсурдное заявление.

— Развлёк моего младшего, устроил физическую разминку старшему — тут всё очевидно, — в том же тоне заявил Винсент. — Но на будущее, Сириус.

— Да, отец? 

— Если собираешься провести время с Себастьяном, предупреждай своего брата, чтобы тот не бегал кругами по особняку несколько часов к ряду.

Сириус пискнул и, оставив ботиночки на полу, сорвался с дивана и побежал в коридор, явно за Сиэлем. Винсент покачал головой, смеясь, и, посмотрев на доску, улыбнулся.

— Однако сложно из такого выбраться, — гордо заметил он положение фигур Сириуса на шахматной доске. Себастьян вздохнул и тоже заставил себя встать, оставив игру нетронутой — до следующего раза.

Этот следующий раз, как и реванш до этого, затянулся, составляемый огромным количеством партий. Обычно Себастьян и Сириус играли под вечер, когда первый разбирался с бумагами, а у второго заканчивались занятия. Попутно они беседовали на самые различные темы, начиная от художественной литературы и заканчивая архитектурой — хотя чаще они все-таки разговаривали о книгах. 

Себастьян, толком сам этого не замечая, начал ждать этих вечеров, когда Сириус обустраивался напротив него, крепко сжимая в руках чашку чая и блюдце с печеньями рядом. Количество этих вечеров росло.

· · · ✦ · · ·

Одиночество и подавленность были для Сириуса преданными компаньонами. Предпочитая уединение, он сталкивался с ними почти ежедневно. Иногда эти эмоции имели особенную концентрацию. Сегодня, двадцать третьего июля, в Букингемском дворце проходил торжественный прием. Юная принцесса Беатрис, дочь королевы Виктории, обретя любовь в лице немецкого принца Генриха Баттенберга, связывала себя с ним узами брака¹. В честь этого события во дворец было приглашено немалочисленное количество лордов, в числе которых были и Фантомхайвы. Но не все.

Сириус думал, что привык к этому, но ошибся. Взросление настигало его неминуемой лавиной из разочарований, предостерегая о скором начале пубертатного периода. Он стал быстрее расти, его иммунитет укрепился, даже характер претерпевал своеобразную модернизацию. Оценив вкус и запах победы, он наконец-то признал наличие интеллекта своей сильной стороной и даже стал готовиться к поступлению в Уэстонский колледж. Пусть его жизнь не сильно изменилась с обретением новых целей, мотивов и более трезвого взгляда на мир, который всё ещё оставался детским, он очень старался воспринимать всё это результатом личностного роста. Хотя было бы грешно не упомянуть, что именно Себастьян Михаэлис поспособствовал этому. 

С момента каникул, которые тот провёл у него дома в качестве гостя, прошло около двух месяцев. Себастьян всегда чувствовал, когда Сириус страдал от одиночества особенно сильно, и почти всегда оказывался рядом, но сейчас это переросло в практически регулярное пребывание в особняке. Сириус не знал, что произошло у них с отцом и почему они стали так дружны, но был невероятно рад этому. 

— Юный господин, — к нему в комнату вошёл Танака после короткого стука, и Сириус быстро спрятал найденные в библиотеке мрачные сказки под подушку. — Здесь Себастьян Михаэлис. 

Сириусу не надо было повторять дважды. Быстро оказавшись в холле первого этажа, он мгновенно оказался в объятиях Себастьяна, почувствовав, как его оторвали от земли и крепко прислонили к груди. Слуг в такие моменты рядом не было. Или же они с Себастьяном просто их не замечали.

— Вы здесь… — Сириус медленно приподнял веки. Неведомые силы влекли его к Себастьяну, заставляя доверять. Он чувствовал исходящую с его стороны целомудренную заботу, хоть она и как-то странно отличалась от родительской. — Я так рад вам.

— Я не мог не приехать. Да и твой отец просил меня присматривать за тобой в своё отсутствие. 

Большую часть своего личного времени они проводили за чтением. Находясь в укромном углу библиотеки, сидя на небольшой софе, Себастьян обычно читал Сириусу вслух, аккуратно переворачивая страницы, чтобы шелест не тревожил их покой. В такие моменты тот лежал у него на коленях, наблюдая за потрескиванием поленьев в камине несвойственным детям взглядом — взрослым и задумчивым. За окном, как обычно, лил дождь. Даже летом в Англии было довольно прохладно, поэтому вытянутые вдоль софы ноги Сириуса были в тёплых шерстяных носках, которые специально для него связала мама.

_Они мчались по прекрасной зеленой долине, когда лань неожиданно остановилась и спокойно легла на траву, и в глазах её не было и тени страха… — Легкая добыча! — с сожалением произнес Финн. — Взять! — выкрикнул он. Но затем застыл в изумлении — собаки не хотели убивать. Вместо этого они прыгали, играя вокруг лани, облизывая её морду, и тыкались носами в её шею²._

Себастьян на секунду остановился. Он немного прикрыл книгу, всмотревшись в нарисованного на обложке рыцаря и её красивое название «Fenian Cycle», а затем поджал губы. Его вид стал странно тяжёл.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Сириус. Голос Себастьяна был тёплым и убаюкивающим. По сравнению с ним внезапная тишина ощущалась гнетущей.

— Да так. Я в принципе редко читаю, времени обычно нет. Но как берусь, делаю это очень вдумчиво, вот и цепляюсь к деталям. 

— По вам не скажешь, что вы редко читаете, — ответил Сириус. — Вы такой интеллектуал.

— Это лишь по умолчанию должная присутствовать у человека черта. В ней нет ничего особенного, — Себастьян положил ногу на ногу, из-за чего голова Сириуса стала лежать немного повыше. Он принялся поглаживать его по макушке свободной рукой. Сириус очень робел от этого, но не отстранялся. — Ты весь дрожишь… холодно?

— Наверное… — поежился Сириус. То была полуправда. Он не мог сказать, что его так лихорадило от проявленной Себастьяном нежности. 

— Значит, время прерваться на чай, — привстал он, накинув на плечи Сириуса плед. — Выбери для чтения другую книгу, будь добр. Возьми то, что тебе действительно по вкусу, а я приготовлю всё.

— Вы уходите? — дёрнулся Сириус, и тот остановился у двери. — Можно ведь попросить мистера Танаку сделать это.

Ответная улыбка Себастьяна была достаточно сдержанной, но и не лишённой тепла.

— Мне совсем не сложно. Просто дождись меня.

Пять минут спустя Себастьян закидывал в прогретый чайник листья с терпким ароматом бергамота. Earl Grey — лучший выбор любого англичанина, чтобы скрасить настроение в пасмурную погоду, и ввиду этого фактора этот чай всегда имел популярность. Себастьян заваривал его в небольшой гостевой комнате рядом с библиотекой, не желая уходить от Сириуса слишком далеко. Он был один. Наблюдал, как постепенно закипает вода, имея чересчур задумчивое выражение лица, и слегка постукивал кончиками ногтей по подлокотнику кресла, в котором сидел. 

Мысли обволакивали тело подобно расплавленному цинку. Ввиду твёрдых намерений, он знал, что завершит возложенную на него миссию любой ценой, даже если для этого потребуется пожертвовать жизнью. Он не сомневался в правильности своих действий, не нуждался в искуплении, не посещал мессы отца Рэтбоуна по воскресеньям. Отрешённо и невесело он теребил пальцами миниатюрную ложечку, которая до сих пор была немного припылена остатками заварки, и длинная уродливая щель усталости на его лбу становилась глубже и глубже с каждым разом. 

Себастьян знал: идя строго вперёд, по длинной, каменистой, испещрённой изломами, но единственно-верной дороге, он вдруг оказался на перепутье. И что самое жуткое — выбирать приходилось не просто между принципами, а между главной целью жизни и тем, что наполняет её смыслом. 

Чайник громко засвистел, и Себастьян дёрнулся, словно от выстрела. Вздохнув, он быстро привёл в порядок свой вид и приподнялся. Он был слишком напряжён.

— Вам помочь? 

Из-за угла показалась горничная. Кажется, работала она совсем недолго и была весьма молодой. Хорошо выглядела и, несмотря на неблагородное происхождение, держалась так, словно являлась леди. Себастьян не помнил, видел ли её раньше.

— Благодарю, не стоит. Я справлюсь сам.

— Уверены? 

Себастьян окинул её взглядом. Определённо в женщинах было что-то эстетически прекрасное, и по юности, лет в тринадцать, он мог почувствовать интерес, разглядывая изысканную витиеватость кружева их длинных перчаток или кудрей, струившихся до выпирающих лопаток. Но со временем и это безобидное любопытство как-то угасло, превратившись в формальность. Плотские прихоти не занимали главенствующее положение в его желаниях. А со стороны такого глубинного понятия, как человеческая душа — в чём он считал себя знатным ценителем — ещё не было человека, который мог увлечь его безвозвратно. Разумеется, вдобавок ко всему, и у него существовали предпочтения. В этом вопросе Себастьян даже склонялся к природной гомосексуальности — когда дело доходило до романтики, его тянуло к энергетике сугубо своего пола. Однако его особая работа не позволяла заводить отношения, а восприятие общественности таких, как он, и подавно. 

Горничная под его взором покраснела, и Себастьян вздохнул.

— Уверен, — он взял чайник и залил листья кипятком. 

Возвращался Себастьян слегка торопливо. Тележка с чаем и сладостями приветливо звенела. Приоткрыв дверь в библиотеку, он увидел Сириуса, который, болезненно хмурясь, лежал на полу с разбитой коленкой неподалёку от приставной лестницы. Заприметив Себастьяна, тот запылал от смущения. 

Себастьян отставил тележку в сторону, не сказав ни слова. Подойдя к Сириусу, он взял его на руки и понёс к софе. Тот горел со стыда, чуть ли ни плакал от переизбытка чувств — эта ситуация сильно походила на тот страшный кошмар, когда он неуклюже провожал Себастьяна, скатившись по лестнице — но ощущение крепко держащих его рук внедряло уверенность. Себастьян нёс его, смотря ему в глаза без обвинения, с сожалением.

— Я… пытался достать книгу, но поскользнулся и упал, — неловко прошептал Сириус, когда его посадили на софу. Себастьян, вынув из-за пазухи медикаменты, присел перед ним на колено, положив себе на плечо одну из его ног, а вторую — взяв в руку, чтобы осмотреть внимательнее. — Ого. У вас с собой даже бинт с перекисью всегда есть?

— Это не перекись, а спирт, — улыбнулся Себастьян. Сириус, догадавшись, что к чему, побледнел, ещё раз взглянув на свою коленку. Та сильно кровоточила. — Не стоит переживать. Ты крепкий и сильный духом, — Себастьян смочил спиртом небольшую часть бинта. — Не думай о боли и смотри мне в глаза.

— М-м! 

— Тихо-тихо-тихо…

Себастьян подул Сириусу на коленку, не разрывая с ним зрительного контакта. Тот морщился, претерпевая боль. Рана сильно жгла, но он не позволял себе лишнего звука, так как перед Себастьяном всегда отчаянно хотелось выглядеть в лучшем свете. Его самолюбие подвергалось особому гнёту. Сиэль всегда получал большую часть внимания родителей, друзей, будущих коллег, а также все привилегии. Однако Себастьян, по какой-то совершенно немыслимой причине, разглядел нечто именно в нём. Его мнение стало для Сириуса бесценным.

Рана перестала жечь, и Себастьян плотнее обмотал её бинтом. Его руки исчезли. 

— Какую книгу ты хотел достать? — спросил он у Сириуса, который усиленно пытался отогнать непонятное наваждение. — Вся детская литература специально находится на нижних полках. Или ты хотел что-то действительно соответствующее твоему интеллекту и образу мышления? — Себастьян стрельнул в его сторону глазами.

— «Падение дома Ашеров», она вон там, — Сириус указал рукой на предпоследнюю полку сверху, и Себастьян изогнул бровь, когда взял её в руки и увидел обложку. 

— Эдгар Аллан По? Но ведь это готика. Ты уверен?

— Это мой любимый писатель, а конкретно эту книгу я ещё не читал. Хотя мама не любит, когда я интересуюсь подобным, а отец не в курсе. Я пойму, если вы не станете.

— Мы просто не расскажем им об этом, — Себастьян с улыбкой подсел к нему обратно на диван. — Я доверяю твоему вкусу. 

Себастьян положил свободную руку на спинку софы, и Сириус нечаянно привалился к его плечу. Ему стало неловко за свою откровенность в предпочитаемой литературе. Он не ждал одобрения. Однако Себастьян, убаюкав шелестом дыхания, ободряюще прижал к его себе. Потемнели под наполнившимися мраком сумерек тучами простиравшиеся за окном поля и хвоистые рощи, и единственным источником света стал одиноко стоящий канделябр, густо обставленный свечами. 

— Весь этот нескончаемый пасмурный день, в глухой осенней тишине, — тихо читал Себастьян, — под низко нависшим хмурым небом, я одиноко ехал верхом по безотрадным, неприветливым местам…

Дело шло к полуночи. Себастьян читал негромко, внятно и размеренно. К определённому моменту хватка руки Сириуса вокруг предплечья почти перестала ощущаться. Себастьян скосил взгляд на него. Доверие ребёнка к взрослому — вещь крайне опасная. Видимо, Сириусу было так уютно и спокойно в его компании, что его веки сомкнулись сами собой; мирно посапывая, он задремал. Себастьян ещё некоторое время пристально всматривался в его лицо крайне странным выражением, а затем, молча отложив книгу, взял его на руки. 

Свечи на канделябре погасли. Неизменным ориентиром оставался блеск луны и звёзд, снисходительно взиравших на медленно увядающий мир с высоты гораздо более далёкой и куда более мудрой. Неся Сириуса в темноте, Себастьян внимал только его тихому посапыванию и ощущению колышущегося воздуха, сминавшегося под тяжестью покачивающихся детских ножек. 

Позволив себе остановиться у окна, Себастьян ещё раз всмотрелся в лицо Сириуса, осознав, что действительно доселе не встречал существо, настолько же трогательное, эфемерное и ласковое. В блекло-серебристом лунном свете его локоны казались практически белыми, а губы — словно были присыпаны снегом. Сириус, почувствовав взгляд сквозь сон, заелозил в объятиях, и Себастьян с возникшей мягкой улыбкой прижал его к себе теснее. 

— Спи, Сириус… Спи спокойно.

Они пробирались к западному выходу, поскольку библиотека была крайне обширной и занимала расстояние целого этажа второго крыла. Этот путь был длиннее того, которым они сюда пришли, но он располагался куда ближе к детской. Когда Себастьян проносил его рядом с очередным стеллажом, Сириус сильно покачнул ногой и задел какую-то книгу.

— Ох, — вздохнул Себастьян, посмотрев на Сириуса, — ну что за реб… — он страшно дёрнулся, увидев краем взгляда нечто странное. 

На полу, вместе с упавшей книгой, лежало более десятка совершенно омерзительных творений фотографии, ни одна из которых не могла прийти на ум здравомыслящему человеку в настолько ужасающей реалистичности. Чёрно-белые снимки обнажённых, искалеченных, подвергнутых сексуальному насилию детей. 

Невозможно представить, какое количество денег было потрачено на это зверство, поскольку ради создания даже одного экземпляра каждая семья собиралась, как на парад. Объектив камеры словно старался запечатлеть наиболее аморальные и совершенно преступные с точки зрения ценности человеческой жизни детали — засохшие следы надругательств, кровь, фекалии и бесконечные страдания на лицах жертв, которых часами заставляли находиться перед объективом в самых разнообразных и постыдных позах. 

Себастьян стоял и смотрел на фотографии. Умиротворённо спящий в его руках Сириус потёрся об его шею носом.

В свете луны фотографии мерцали, как осколки разбитого зеркала. Без лишних действий, он как можно аккуратнее положил Сириуса на рядом находившееся кресло, а сам начал спешно собирать их с пола. Все внутренности выворачивало наизнанку от отвращения. Но внешне Себастьян не позволял себе проявлять никаких эмоций. В стенах этого проклятого особняка прятались порой не только уши, но и глаза.

— Себастьян?.. Что это? — Сириус вдруг проснулся, как раз в тот момент, когда Себастьян держал в руках снимки. Заметив его взгляд, он быстро запихнул их обратно в книгу.

— Ничего особенного, — он взял его на руки. — Почему ты проснулся?

— Сон странный снился, — поморщился Сириус. — Рой бабочек. 

— Это всё из-за литературы, которую ты так любишь, — Себастьян понёс его к выходу. — Я отнесу тебя в спальню. Твоих родителей всё ещё нет.

— Вы ведь останетесь со мной? — тихо прошептал Сириус, сжав в пальцах лацканы его костюма. — Ну, то есть… пока они не вернутся.

— Я бы поступил так при любых обстоятельствах. 

Сириус достаточно быстро заснул, как только Себастьян донёс его до кровати, плотно укутав одеялом со всех сторон. Укрыв его, он сел в кресло неподалёку от кровати, почувствовав, как ноги мгновенно обмякли, а грудную клетку стиснул холод. Себастьян не мог сомкнуть глаз. То, что было изображено на фотографиях, навсегда осталось выжженным в его памяти, словно уродливой формы шрам, появлявшийся на коже по вине неосторожного попадания в капкан. Он без конца проговаривал про себя «Лишь бы не он», словно священное заклание на санскрите. 

— Себастьян, — тот вздрогнул, услышав, как дверь приоткрылась, а в комнату заглянула нежно улыбнувшаяся Рэйчел. — Ты что, до сих пор здесь сидишь? — она тихо прошла в комнату, ведя за собой Сиэля, который приветливо замахал ему рукой, и Себастьян попытался выдать из себя в ответ хоть что-то похожее на веселье.

— Он попросил остаться с ним, не мог же я уйти, — Себастьян поднялся с кресла, бросив взгляд на Сириуса, и вышел следом за Рэйчел на коридор. Только сейчас ему пришло в голову посмотреть на часы, и он удивленно понял, что просидел с ним не меньше получаса. — Ваша поездка что-то затянулась. Как всё прошло? — спросил он, закрыв за собой дверь в детскую.

— Блестяще, как и ожидалось, но на обратном пути мы попали в небольшую аварию, когда пытались срезать путь, чтобы вернуться быстрее, — она вздохнула. — Но это не так важно. Надеюсь, мой сын не доставил тебе особых хлопот, — посмотрела она Себастьяну в глаза.

— Нет, что ты. Сириус всегда ведет себя примерно, — наигранно спокойно заметил Себастьян, смотря на улыбающуюся леди, которая прямо-таки засияла от гордости за своего отпрыска. — Правда, я не смог вернуть вам его в невредимом состоянии. Он разбил коленку, когда полез за книгой. Мне жаль, что всё так вышло.

— А я ведь говорила ему, что вся необходимая литература специально расположена внизу, для их же удобства… Он ведь снова полез за теми книгами, не так ли? — она покачала головой, хмуря брови. — Что ж, не страшно. Я об этом позабочусь.

— Не сомневаюсь, миледи, — Себастьян чуть склонил голову в прощании. — В таком случае, позвольте вас оставить.

— Ах, да, Себастьян, — окликнула его Рэйчел, когда тот уже разворачивался, чтобы уйти. — Винсент тебя звал.

Свершилось. Восход новой луны в день середины лета. Не без обречения Себастьян рисовал привычные тени под глазами и набрасывал на плечи чёрный плащ, высаживаясь из кареты в безлюдном поле. Надев на себя маску-бабочку, он остановился у дверей полуразрушенного аббатства и прошептал «Fais ce que voudras»³.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Принцесса Беатриса Саксен-Кобург-Готская, пятая дочь и младший ребёнок британской королевы Виктории и её супруга принца Альберта. Обвенчалась с принцем Генрихом Баттенбергом 23 июля 1885 года.  
> 2\. Отрывок из книги «Фенийский цикл» [Мать Ойсина, Глава 1] — один из четырёх главных циклов ирландской мифологии. Именно эту книгу Винсент Фантомхайв читал своим детям [манга, обложка главы 132].  
> 3\. Пароль, используемый членами культа [манга, глава 135, стр. 24].


	2. Моё заблудшее дитя

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

Сколь бы Себастьян не пытался сбежать от позорного чувства хотя б на мгновенье — нет, недостаточно — хотя б на полтора часа статься невидимым, чтобы очищенным от горестей побродить по аллеям, заглянуть на вершину башенных часов, искупаться обнажённым в Темзе под шум города, сесть на крышу несущегося поезда, не опасаясь сорваться и попасть под колеса, выйти на станции Эйлсбери, заглянуть в спальню Сириуса, незаметно положив ему под подушку пару шоколадных конфет и сборник итальянской поэзии, он мог разве что грезить о невидимости, прижимаясь затылком к холодной стене дома. Испытывая отвращение к самой способности мыслить, он мыслил безостановочно. Часы тихо и траурно отбивали марш. Гул. Шорох. Бормотание. 

— Мои извинения, лорд Сиэль, но вам не стоит спускаться сюда без разрешения родителей.

— Всё в порядке, я лишь быстро заберу ленту леди Элизабет, она должна быть в коридоре за поворотом. 

— Лорд Сиэль!

Шаги раздались со стороны лестницы. Себастьян сжал веки. Его голова, ведомая пульсирующими висками, словно локаторами, дёрнулась в такт дрожания воздуха. Он, неторопливо огладив бедро, нащупал пристёгнутый к ремню револьвер, и как только маленькая тень пронеслась мимо него приведеньем, он вырвался вперёд, сжав плечо мужчины. 

— Покурим? — холодно спросил Себастьян. Они отступили обратно в убежище, где он пытался найти успокоение все эти полчаса, поскольку маленькая тень вернулась, обогнув коридор с довольной улыбкой, и скрылась там же, откуда пришла. 

— Что ж, — разочарованно сказал мужчина со шрамом вдоль скулы, уловив ускользнувший силуэт Сиэля, — не откажусь.

— Так понимаю, вы приятель лорда Фантомхайва? — спросил Себастьян, подпалив сигарету. Они отошли на приличное расстояние от чёрного входа, оказавшись стоять на сплетении корней смоковницы и кипариса. — А, — оглядев его внешний вид при свете дня и в деталях, он напустил на лицо демонстративное равнодушие, — теперь вспомнил. Я видел вас вчера.

— Неужели? Это лестно, — они пожали руки. — Я граф Солсбери, мы с лордом Фантомхайвом давние знакомые. А вы… постойте, я вас, кажется, помню, — он сощурил серые глаза, осмотрев Себастьяна, — вы тот самый странный гость, который весь процесс ликования скоротал у окна, попивая виски? Сэр Михаэлис, кажется. 

— Мистер Михаэлис, — поправил его Себастьян. — Я не душа компании. У всех нас свои привязанности. И свои мании. 

— Вы не лорд? В наших кругах это редкость.

— Но не такая редкость, как ваш нескрываемый интерес к наследнику графа, не так ли? — Себастьян затянулся сигаретой. — Не в обиду сказано.

— Что вы, мистер Михаэлис, — Солсбери развернулся в сторону леса, оставив его в одиночестве. — Просто он так красив. 

Себастьян провожал его силуэт потемневшим взглядом. 

Вопросы красоты терзали и беспокоили души человечества с незапамятных времен. С тех самых, когда вселенная была ещё семенем, а Господь — в религиозном представлении — маленьким розовощёким карапузом. Основная проблема заключалась в недолговечности красоты, в невозможности увековечить её постоянно меняющуюся, словно вирус иммунодефицита, форму, что порождало уродливую жажду растереть её в прах раньше, чем это сделает время. Однако те культисты пошли ещё дальше. После вчерашнего Себастьян мог заверить, что наглядно увидел основы такой интригующей науки, как таксидермия. Боже правый, то, что там творилось, ни с чем было не сравнить. Технически Себастьян мог назвать это изготовлением чучела, основой которого является шкура животного, набиваемая соломой, вот только вместо животного в конкретной ситуации выступал живой, имеющий чувства, прошлое, воспоминания и душу человек. 

Чтобы выдержать это, Себастьяну пришлось накачать себя настойкой лауданума¹ — успокоительным на опиумной основе. Он был широко популярен у женщин, чтобы притуплять им боль, чувства и даже рассудок. Хотя по факту ему всё равно пришлось изображать веселье, поскольку у всех, кто принимал участие в таких сборищах, была тяжелая героиновая зависимость, ради имитации которой Себастьян накануне весь день колол себе под кожу смесь перца и чернил, дабы вызвать характерное раздражение. По результату всё, что там происходило, отображалось в его памяти кошмарным сном, реальным не настолько, чтобы свести с ума, но болезненным достаточно, чтобы взрастить уверенность безотлагательно исполнить своё дело.

Покинув двор и подойдя к бильярдной, Себастьян увидел ожидающего его Винсента, и они оба прошли вглубь второго кабинета, который существовал специально для таких разговоров. 

— Вчера, — Себастьян крепко затянулся любезно предложенной Винсентом сигаретой. Его ноги были скрещены, корпус — слегка наклонён вперёд, демонстрируя крайнюю степень напряжения; пальцы сжимали фильтр с таким же ожесточением, с которым садист сдавливает шею. — Я нашёл кое-что. В библиотеке.

— Ну и? — Винсент стряхнул пепел. — Смотришь на меня так, будто желаешь убить.

— Разумеется, — ответил Себастьян, не оторвав от него свинцового взгляда. — Ты ведь мог нас выдать.

— Как нашёл? 

— Случайно. Сириус задел эту книгу ногой.

— Ах, да. Сириус всегда крайне изобретательно находит на свою голову проблемы.

Любую их беседу в обязательном порядке, как присутствие платка для леди в нагрудном кармане джентльменского наряда, сопровождали сигареты и горячительное, помогая сохранять атмосферу не слишком уж тривиальной. Себастьян и Винсент обменивались сведениями, информацией, строили планы. И даже если доверие друг к другу в их мире было таким же чудом, как либеральность англичан по отношению к свободолюбивым взглядам американцев, Винсент, ввиду характера, был не настолько ограничен. Он, как хороший дипломат, поощрял Себастьяна за достижения, однажды лично открыв ему путь в высший свет, и с тех пор их отношения строились на главном оплоте человеческого благополучия — выгоде. Учитывая, что выгода никогда не мешала возникновению войн и симпатий, это было весьма удобно. 

— Он что-нибудь увидел? — спросил Винсент. 

— Нет, — подлил себе портвейна Себастьян, отрицательно качнув головой, — по крайней мере, мне так кажется. Было темно. Возможно, увидел, но точно не разобрал, что там, поскольку его дальнейшее поведение было таким же, как и всегда. Ласков, как ягнёнок. 

— Это правда, — согласился Винсент. — Тогда всё в порядке.

— Не совсем, — Себастьян, бросив на Винсента предостерегающий взгляд, подпалил сигарету, ненароком заметив, что почти полностью опустошил свой портсигар. Впрочем, это отнюдь не пугало его, поскольку работа явно доведёт его до ручки быстрее, чем он просадит свои лёгкие, — я только что выловил из коридора нижнего этажа графа Солсбери. Он… проявлял интерес к твоему сыну.

— Солсбери? — переспросил Винсент, сощурившись, и Себастьян кивнул. — Ясно. Черкни тогда про него пару строк в завтрашнем выпуске, его следует поставить на место. Грех выбирай на выбор. В твоей чёрной книге всё записано. 

— Я, разумеется, всё это сделаю, однако… я так и не понял, по какой причине ты меня позвал сегодня. Я полагал отдохнуть после вчерашнего. У меня похмелье. Я крепкий орешек, но и путь к тебе не близкий, особенно когда моё присутствие здесь должно оставаться секретным. 

— Как тебе вчера? — спросил Винсент и отвёл взгляд в сторону огня.

— Моя реакция на что-то повлияет? — Себастьян выпустил дым в его сторону. — Я работаю с тобой независимо от деталей. Если бы ты присутствовал на этих мероприятиях сам, то убедился бы. Все были под героином, но видели, что моё рвение было на нулевом уровне. 

— Да, — задумчиво ответил Винсент. — Это я знаю. 

— Так зачем позвал? Я там ничего не делал и обсуждать нечего. 

— Как раз по этой причине и позвал, — Винсент неожиданно взглянул ему прямо в глаза. Себастьян изогнул бровь, глотая портвейн, и он испустил из себя тяжёлый вздох изнеможения, словно на него только что обрушилась тяжесть сразу всей вселенной. — К делу. Тенденции развития нынешней ситуации меня не воодушевляют. И дело вовсе не в том, какой пристальный взор на нас направила корона, признаться, это вообще третьесортный вопрос, — Себастьян на этом моменте нахмурился, — есть проблема куда более крупного масштаба. Мои сыновья. Мои дети.

— Конкретнее, будь добр. 

— Если бы дело было только в графе Солсбери, — он принялся массировать висок. — Нет. Не только в нём. Коллекция трупов в моём саду за последнее время значительно пополнилась, а объяснять исчезновения всё труднее. Я сейчас очень щепетилен к вопросу отбора членов клуба, мы многих отсеиваем, но и этого недостаточно. Всё чаще я вижу в своём доме лица, которые мне больше не хочется видеть, и всё чаще я вижу взгляды, которые не желаю видеть обращёнными на своих детей. У плохого начала плохой финал². Мне плевать на это. Я должен обеспечить им защиту, неважно как.

— И поэтому… ты позвал меня. 

— Да.

Ответив, он специально замолчал примерно на минуту, позволяя Себастьяну, который напряжённо анализировал ситуацию, взять в рот портвейна, прополоскать им рот, а затем сделать ещё один глоток, ещё один и ещё.

— Ты понимаешь, на что я намекаю тебе?

— Я понимаю, что ты хочешь видеть меня в качестве их защитника, но каким образом? — Себастьян посмотрел на него с искренней озадаченностью. — Переехать к тебе, что ли? Куда уж больше. Я и так здесь практически постоянно.

— А если меня убьют? — усмехнулся Винсент. — Это всегда случается внезапно. Тоже будешь жить здесь на всех правах, оберегая их, как преданный пёс?

— Не приравнивай меня к псам.

— Ах, да, забыл про это нескладное недоразумение. А я как раз на выходных собрался подарить мальчикам щенка, — Винсент с улыбкой приставил бокал к губам, — Нет, в этом вопросе я надумал тебе роль куда прозаичнее. Видишь ли, им уже десять. Хороший и осознанный возраст. Меня крестили в этом возрасте, как и моего отца, моего деда…

— К чему это ты клонишь? — не скрывая настороженности, спросил Себастьян, медленно отставив в сторону бокал.

— Я рассматриваю тебя на роль их крёстного отца, — прежде чем Себастьян успел что-либо ему сказать, открыв рот, он выставил вперёд ладонь, — нет, это не просьба. Я не приму отказа. В противном случае здесь начнется перестрелка. Я уже всё решил и поручаю это именно тебе. Так правильно.

— Ты поручаешь… но почему именно мне? — Себастьян выразительно посмотрел на Винсента. Странное сожаление, растворившееся в его глазах, имевших цвет хорошего бургундского, было более чем красноречивым, и тот на некоторое время замолчал, пропитывая воздух напряжением также умело, как это делает высоковольтное электричество, рассекая молнией тучи и сумрак. 

— А ты сам как думаешь?

— Ты о чём? 

Поднеси спичку к точке пересечения их взглядов, и она зажжётся.

— Не важно, — отмахнулся Винсент. — Ты подходишь лучше, чем кто-либо другой на эту роль. Я ведь всё знаю, Себастьян. Вижу, как ты к нему относишься. 

— Я снова не понимаю.

— Ох, Боже правый, в таком случае, — он поднялся с кресла, призывая Себастьяна сделать то же самое. — На этом мы закончим, я не собираюсь давать тебе даже малейшего шанса отказаться, — они направились к выходу, но только если Винсент в прекрасном, в просто превосходном настроении, то Себастьян — на негнущихся ногах. Вскоре они оказались на улице. — Приезжай к нам на обед на следующей неделе. Пусть это будет сюрпризом, — он с наслаждением вдохнул запах темнеющего, сумеречного сада, сочетавшего в себе приятный шлейф скошенной травы, цветущих астр, яблок и недавно стихнувшего дождя, — скоро породнимся, — хлопнув Себастьяна по плечу, он оставил его, озадаченно курящего, на общей веранде, а сам вернулся в особняк.

Судьба подготовила Себастьяна, позволив увидеть в считанные дни массу жестокости, чтобы прямо сейчас он не упал навзничь от такой новости, но портсигар по итогу всё равно оказался выпотрошенным. Испытывая давление под навесом скорбной действительности, Себастьян тонул в рефлексии. Окружающий мир его не радовал, во рту, от переизбытка никотина, было кисло, и всё, что ему осталось — одиноко и скорбно побрести по едва протоптанной дороге, к главному корпусу особняка, где, в тени кипарисов, стоял его дилижанс.

Сверху раздался скрежет. Себастьян, выхватив револьвер, развернулся на источник шума, но взору, вместо потенциального врага, предстала всего лишь приподнявшаяся створка окна; следом — маленькие, аккуратно обхватившие подоконник ладошки, высунувшаяся сизая макушка и нежный, немного печальный, но одновременно восторженный и мечтательный взгляд, благодаря которому Себастьян мгновенно узнал, кто вторгся в обитель его меланхоличного покоя. Это был Сириус. Ему не спалось. 

Себастьян медленно опустил револьвер. Его ресницы замерли, не смея заслонять глазам изящный блеск припухлых щечек, сжавшихся пальчиков, россыпь локонов — серебристых в свете полной луны и вспушённых под порывами игривого ветра — и преследовавшую его во снах матросскую рубашку. Подобно тому, каким околдованным взглядом пронизывают записку о желанной встрече поздним вечером, Себастьян смотрел на Сириуса, а тот — на звёзды. 

Сириус повернул лицо в его сторону, и Себастьян рывком прижался к стене дома, сливаясь с тенями и холодом сырого камня. Тот ещё некоторое время с подозрением всматривался в деревья. На присутствие Себастьяна его интуиция откликалась, словно радаром, но — увы. Этой ночью Себастьяну требовалось оставить за своим присутствием тайну, и зрелище того, как Сириус, трагически вздохнув, перевёл своё внимание на пристанище ночных светил, показалось ему осязательно нежным. 

Возможно, если бы двумя часами ранее Себастьян не совершил очередное преступление, он бы вернулся в особняк, сменил классический костюм на ночную рубашку, а на утро — встретил бы Сириуса за завтраком, якобы невзначай упомянув ночное происшествие, чем бы непременно смутил его, насладившись робким мерцанием его покрасневших скул и мочек уха. Но сегодня его руки были запятнаны вновь, и Себастьян не считал правильным хоть немного пачкать Сириуса этой грязью.

Он снова побрёл по той самой едва протоптанной дороге, выйдя из тени дома. Спиной он ощутил неуверенный, но потеплевший взгляд, и, зная, кому он принадлежал, не позволил себе обернуться.

· ✧ ·

Лондон окутала полумгла. Искры тлеющих углей плясали по этикетке пустой бутылки «Chivas Regal». Себастьян пронзал взглядом отшлифованную свежим дождём мостовую, и его рука непрерывно дрожала, пытаясь не выронить стакан. Рядом с ним, на столе, лежало спрятанное в конверт письмо, закреплённое сургучной печатью, которая вот-вот перестала быть плавкой, а под ногами покоились свидетельствования его недавнего безрассудства, разбросанные в виде неопрятных, исписанных клочков бумаги.

Себастьян бросил ещё один взгляд на письмо и, убедившись, что печать достаточно застыла, допил остатки виски и с шумом поставил стакан на письменный стол. Отправив письмо адресату, он захватил пачку сигарет и отправился на мансарду, чтобы поставить на подоконник свежую миску сметаны для кота, такого же бродячего и одинокого, как он сам, любившего частенько заглядывать к нему во время прогулки по крышам.

_1 Августа, 1885_

_Моё заблудшее дитя, мой милый Сириус,_

_Уповаю, как только ты прочтёшь это письмо, я вновь всплыву в твоей памяти. Возможно, твои пальцы дрожат, словно трепыхающиеся на ветру лепестки цветущей вишни. Возможно, твоё лицо озаряет улыбка, та самая, обезоруживающая меня даже в минуты самых мрачных настроений. По крайнему разумению, я надеюсь на это, поскольку сейчас чувствую себя аналогично. Увы, всё дело в том, что я тоскую. По тебе._

_С момента нашей прошлой встречи минуло девять дней. Каждый из них невыносимо холоден, как самая суровая зима, и трагически печален, как повествующая о неразделённой любви новелла. Вне работы я терзаю в мрачной скуке переплёты книг, пью чай, верчу глобус, ностальгирую, поливаю розу. Взялся за сигареты. Не бери с меня пример. Я отважился попробовать себя в роли поэта. То, что получилось, теперь не покажу тебе ни за что на свете. Поделись со мной названием последней прочитанной тобою книги, дабы в свой новый визит я принёс не только шоколадный десерт, но и рецензию._

_Прошу, не броди в одиночестве. Я окутан нехваткой твоего внимания. Хочу обнять тебя, хоть на минуту… и долго-долго посмотреть в твои глаза. Возможно, даже разыграть ещё одну шахматную партию. Твоё имя — его я без конца перекатываю на устах — единственное, что греет меня, ибо я снедаем невыносимым желанием вновь тебя увидеть. Словно схожу с ума…_

_С.М._

Себастьян нервно курил, вспоминая содержимое письма. Он не рассчитывал на такой же пламенный ответ. Сириус, конечно, был весьма сообразительным мальчиком; тонко-чувствующим и образованным, но всё-таки ему было всего лишь десять; ввиду возраста он пока не мог читать между строк. Сириус бы вряд ли почувствовал то отчаяние, которым Себастьян пропитал каждое написанное слово и которое все ещё испытывал. Испытывал так сильно, что никак не мог себя утихомирить. 

В ход пошла третья сигарета, и Себастьян погладил заглянувшего к нему на обед бродячего кота — того самого — имевшего нежную дымчатую окраску и шрам под правым глазом. В последнее время этот кот даже стал напоминать ему Сириуса, но Себастьян предпочитал думать, что просто слегка помутился рассудком. 

Себастьян жил в Лондоне, в районе Мейфэр, который был весьма пристойным для типичного благоустроенного горожанина и в той же степени постыдным для любого уважающего себя аристократа. Его дом, затерявшийся в таких же однотипных строениях на Чарльз-стрит, был хоть и пятиэтажным, но очень маленьким, особенно в сравнении с поместьем Фантомхайв, так как располагался не в ширину, а в высоту. 

Являясь очень эмоциональным человеком, всю бурлящую внутри себя круговерть чувств он не выставлял напоказ. Страдал частыми паническими атаками вследствие долгой и тайной работы под прикрытием. Ввиду внутренней горячности, обстановку вокруг себя предпочитал резонирующую, холодную, не слишком тёмную, не слишком светлую. Всё внутреннее убранство его жилища было выполнено в духе тёмного романтизма, со вкусом, без излишеств. Основными элементами интерьера являлись массивные шторы в тёмно-голубых тонах, тёмно-серо-голубые стены с лепниной, мебель из чёрного дерева, камин из белого мрамора в гостиной, зеркала в золотой оправе на манер эпохи Ренессанса, книги, алая роза в серебряном горшке, а также хрустальные люстры и глобус.

Жил он совершенно один. У него не было даже экономки. Когда наступало время уборки, он вызывал горничных из агентства, но в большинстве случаев выполнял всю домашнюю работу сам; не столько из трудолюбия, сколько из нежелания, чтобы кто-то вторгался в его личное пространство. Помимо складов оружия, у Себастьяна до сих пор оставались двусмысленные переписки с некоторыми потенциальными партнёрами — запрятанные тщательно, но не от королевской службы, поскольку там все его грехи были более чем известны — которые он изредка перечитывал, дабы напоминать себе о том, что когда-то действительно имел способность взращивать в себе то самое архаично-прекрасное, светлое чувство любви. 

В юности — примерно в шестнадцать лет — он пытался строить отношения с художниками, литераторами и музыкантами. Но всё это вскоре прогорело до основания, так и не успев начаться. В своё время для Себастьяна стало неприятным сюрпризом узнать, что это только он один по-настоящему «болен своим полом». Причём, болен серьёзно, видя проявление гомосексуальности живым воплощением совершенства — той самой любви, которая не была запятнана естественным инстинктом воспроизведения рода, но при этом горела страстно, ласково и чувственно, словно подожжённый дёготь.

Впоследствии определённая череда событий наотмашь отрезала его от старой жизни, оставив возможность сохранить только себя самого. И Себастьян смирился с этой новой судьбой. Он отбросил все старые привычки, включая написание писем. Но какого же было его удивление, когда сегодня, будто в полусне, он снова решился на нечто подобное. Однако, учитывая, что с последней попытки — неудачной, так и не дошедшей до адресата — прошло более пяти лет, в течение которых Себастьян успел тысячи раз проклясть свои старые увлечения и перестать воспринимать их всерьез, содержимое письма было совсем непохожим на все предыдущие. 

Вероятно, потому, что Себастьян написал Сириусу, ни на что не претендуя, просто как другу. Да и мальчику было десять, разве Себастьян мог быть в нём романтически заинтересован? Это было уму непостижимо. Деяния культистов Себастьян находил тем, что пробивало нижний ярус любой, даже самой низменной морали, а своим собственным одиночеством был пресыщен ровно настолько, чтобы привыкнуть к нему и ни на что больше не рассчитывать. 

Однако два дня спустя Себастьян всё-таки получил ответное письмо. Оно было написано жирным каллиграфическим почерком, намекая, что отправитель выводил каждую букву с особой старательностью и, вероятно, из-за сокрушительного волнения, успел пропустить парочку запятых.

_2 Августа, 1885_

_Мистер Себастьян,_

_Я тоже так сильно по Вас скучаю… Не могу даже описать, насколько скучаю… Очень скучаю…_

_Я веду себя хорошо. Слушаюсь маму, папу, брата и дедушку. Стараюсь сам убираться в своей комнате, потому что недавно мама узнала от няни, что я тайно читаю романы. Готические и… просто романы. Последнее название прочитанной мною книги «Унесённые ветром», очень Вам её советую. Восхитительная, буду ждать рецензии. Мой любимый десерт нести не надо, папа запретил мне шоколад на две недели, как только узнал, что я прочитал. Я стараюсь не гулять в одиночестве, но мы с братом больше не играем в прятки с того самого случая, как я просидел с вами в кабинете три часа. К тому же, Лиззи приехала и он в основном проводит время с ней. Я обычно… лежу в комнате, читаю и думаю о Вас… Спасибо, что написали… Я так сильно Вас жду…_

_А ещё мы завели щенка, мне дали выбрать имя… Я решил назвать его Себастьяном, в Вашу честь._

_Сириус._

Это самое письмо Себастьян впоследствии перечитывал так часто, что успел выучить наизусть. Но перечитывал лишь после того, как перезаряжал револьвер, возвращал лопату на мансарду, тщательно вычищал руки щёткой и, вытянув ноги, садился перед камином, прихватив любимый виски в стакане. Держа письмо в одной руке, он закрывал нос и носогубные складки другой, принимаясь тихо нашёптывать строчки из любимых стихотворений.

— Не нужно комнат приведенью, — прикрыл глаза Себастьян, огладив письмо пальцем в полудрёме, — не нужно дома… 

— …в твоей душе все коридоры, — приоткрыл глаза Сириус, прижав письмо к груди, — ему знакомы…

Справа от Сириуса лежал сборник поэзии Эмили Дикинсон, слева — мокрые платки. Одеяло было смято под ногами, а потолок медленно плавился под его туманным, нежным взглядом. Если бы ему сейчас сказали, что откуда-то из невероятно далёких, но, бесспорно, существовавших границ космоса прямо к их бренной планете летит гигантская комета, он бы только расслабленно улыбнулся и потянулся, подобно проминавшейся под ногами траве, покрытой свежим инеем. И дух его, и разум его — ещё недостаточно окрепшие по юности, но имевшие достаточное количество сил, чтобы зародить в себе первые ростки некого удивительного чувства — пребывали в блаженствующем экстазе. Он без конца, смакуя сок этих строк на языке, прокручивал в мыслях выученное наизусть письмо Себастьяна. Он ещё не знал, что сталкивается со своей первой и единственной любовью. Ему было хорошо.

— Сириус! — в дверях комнаты неожиданно появился Сиэль, но реакция Сириуса была на редкость неяркой. — Ты что, не выходил из комнаты с самого утра?

— Как это с самого утра? — удивлённо повторила Лиззи, войдя следом за ним.

— А вот так, — озадаченно ответил ей Сиэль, ещё раз посмотрев на Сириуса. Тот не отвечал, разве что тихо вздыхал и постанывал. — Сириус, мы пришли, чтобы позвать тебя на обед, а потом предложить съездить с родителями к озеру, прогуляться. 

— Мне и здесь хорошо. В одиночестве. Правда.

Сиэль и Лиззи шокировано переглянулись между собой, и первый бросил взгляд на окно. Оно было закрыто. Даже если Сириус мог не выходить из комнаты на протяжении многих часов, он всегда приставлял к окну свой маленький стульчик, чтобы наблюдать за ними с Лиззи издалека — так Сириус пытался компенсировать нехватку внимания и снова и снова поощрял свою природную манию к тайному подглядыванию. Но сейчас стульчик мирно стоял у кровати, заваленный книгами, а шторы даже не были раздёрнуты, оберегая прохладу и приглушая солнечный свет. 

— Брат, ты здоров? — с искренним беспокойством спросил Сиэль, и они с Лиззи, взволнованные, подошли к Сириусу ближе, из-за чего тот всё-таки приоткрыл глаза, но совсем ненадолго. Письмо на его груди привлекло внимание Сиэля, он настороженно склонил голову к плечу. — Это из-за его письма? 

Сириус не ответил, но с неохотой приподнялся, перепрятав сокровенное в книгу. Сиэль нахмурился. Вдруг в их комнату ворвался Себастьян и, устремившись к Сириусу, залез к нему на кровать, принявшись урчать, облизывать его лицо, царапать лапами. Сириус закричал, и Сиэль с Лиззи бросились к нему на помощь, дабы разнять его с собакой.

— Себастьян, так делать нельзя! — Сиэль строго покачал пальцем перед носом пристыженного пса, пока Лиззи изо всех сил удерживала его, обхватив поперек, а Сириус панически вытирал своё лицо одеялом. — Сириус, Себастьяна надо хорошенько выгулять, он сейчас очень маленький и грызет всё подряд. Ты ведь прекрасно себя чувствуешь, поехали.

— Можно я лучше побуду дома? Если вы переживаете, что я останусь один, папа может снова пригласить к нам мистера Себастьяна.

— А не много ли в последнее время рядом с тобой этого мистера Себастьяна? — сощурился Сиэль. — Ты ведь даже собаку назвал в его честь. Видел бы ты тогда лицо папы!

— Я просто… хочу снова увидеть его… вот и всё.

Сириус обнял колени руками и сжался под их изумлёнными взглядами, вдруг ощутив небывалое смущение. Лиззи хлопала ресницами, а Сиэль пристально осматривал его, изучая, с тем самым выражением, которое унаследовал напрямую от отца.

— Что он написал тебе в письме, Сириус? 

— Ничего особенного… просто рассказал, как у него дела.

— Тогда почему ты так реагируешь?

— Не столь важно…

Сиэль ещё раз бросил взгляд на книгу, в которую Сириус спрятал письмо и которая всё ещё лежала на табуретке. 

— Лиззи, достань письмо.

— Нет! — Сириус бросился к книге, как сумасшедший. 

Лиззи застыла, не успев сделать и шага, а Сириус уже прижимал к себе книгу. В его глазах собирались слёзы, блестя от солнечных лучей, сумевших прорваться в их обитель сквозь гардины. Сиэль никак это не прокомментировал. Сириус же — вжался в угол кровати, поджав колени вместе с книгой к животу, и накрылся одеялом. Ссора. Для их невероятно тесных братских отношений, которые всегда были особенно свойственны близнецам, такие ситуации были крайне неприятной и непостижимой редкостью.

— Дети, вы готовы? — к ним вошла Рэйчел, и вместе с ней в дверях появился улыбающийся Винсент. Однако их эмоции мгновенно изменились. Сиэль устремил на родителей неестественно тяжёлый взор, Лиззи опустила глаза, а Сириус — прикрыл загоревшиеся из-за просачивающихся слёз глаза краем одеяла.

— Так… — Винсент вышел из-за спины обеспокоенной Рэйчел, строго осмотрев мальчиков поочередно. — Что здесь происходит? 

— Сириус не хочет ехать с нами к озеру, — холодно ответил Сиэль.

Винсент с Рэйчел ошеломлённо воззрились на Сириуса, но тот ничего не смог ответить, чувствуя себя также ужасно, как если бы прямо на его глазах ударили камнем собаку. 

— И почему? — послышался в таком же тоне вопрос Винсента. Ответа Сириуса, как и прежде, не последовало.

— Насколько я успел понять, — продолжил за него Сиэль. — Сириус хочет остаться дома, чтобы ты пригласил посидеть с ним мистера Себастьяна. Опять.

— Так ты не хочешь идти с нами на озеро, потому что соскучился по Себастьяну? — спросила Рэйчел у Сириуса в такой же удивлённой, но смягчившейся интонации. 

Сил Сириуса хватило только на едва заметный, слабый, но отчаянный кивок.

— Себастьян не сможет приехать сегодня, у него важная дипломатическая встреча, — на удивление с пониманием ответил Винсент и улыбнулся, игнорируя ошеломлённый взгляд Сиэля. — Теперь ты согласен поехать?

Сириус, вздрогнув, вынырнул из своего убежища. Судя по выражению отца, тот на него совершенно не злился, даже наоборот… выглядел дьявольски довольным.

— Согласен, — шмыгнув носом, тихо ответил Сириус. — Только я с собой книжку возьму… — он продемонстрировал тот самый сборник поэзии, в котором, укрывшись между страницами, находилось письмо Себастьяна.

· ✧ ·

На следующий день Сиэль и Сириус завтракали, находясь в оранжерее. Элизабет к этому времени уехала, и сидели они неразговорчиво, имея мрачный вид. Сиэль пил чай, словно бы принципиально не смотря в сторону брата, а тот неловко ковырял вилкой овсянку, понимая, что аппетита у него особо не было, но есть было надо. Неожиданно их потревожили. Танака, торжественно восшествовав, внес серебряный поднос с порцией свежих писем. Сириус уставился на них с таким воодушевлением, каким не одаривал даже шоколадные лакомства, и Сиэль скосил в его сторону напряжённый взгляд.

— Вам новое письмо от мистера Себастьяна, сэр, — Танака склонил перед ним поднос, и Сириус дрожащей рукой взял самое верхнее письмо с болезненно-полюбившейся сургучной печатью, на которой была выгравирована роза. — Ваш нож, сэр, — Танака вручил ему серебряный нож для вскрытия конверта. 

— Ты прямо сейчас будешь его читать? Во время завтрака? — спросил Сиэль, продолжая пить чай с показным равнодушием. Танака, как сама деликатность, тут же поклонился и откланялся.

— А почему бы и нет, — тихо ответил Сириус, когда Танака прикрыл за собой дверь в оранжерею. — Он серьёзный человек и вполне мог написать мне что-то важное. Такие вещи лучше читать своевременно.

— Если не считать того, что этот серьёзный человек пишет тебе, Сириус, — с нажимом ответил Сиэль, — хотя тебе всего десять лет.

— Тебе тоже десять, — отозвался Сириус, но, вскрыв конверт, почему-то всё-таки помедлил. Ему было тяжело погружаться в текст, когда его брат, внезапно отставив чай в сторону, скрестил руки на груди и странно уставился перед собой, так, будто бы что-то тщательно анализировал. — Сиэль… что такое? 

— Ты всегда всё мне рассказывал, всё время, — Сиэль посмотрел на него задумчивым взором, и Сириус вздрогнул, вдруг начиная понимать, в чём дело. — Ты всегда делился со мной всем, даже самым сокровенным для тебя. Но сейчас… ты какой-то другой. Почему ты не можешь просто взять и рассказать мне? Я ведь всё вижу, Сириус. Не слепой. Привычка ускользать от правды не доведёт тебя до добра, ты как лгал, так и продолжаешь лгать, постоянно.

— Я… — Сириус смущённо прикусил губу, — вовсе не ускользаю от правды, Сиэль… и тебя не хотел так расстраивать.

— Тогда почему ты так себя ведешь, Сириус? — Сиэль выразительно посмотрел на него. — Твоё поведение в последнее время очень странное.

— В каком смысле странное?

— Ты почти не ешь, если тебе не напомнить, проводишь в комнате круглые сутки — то есть, ещё дольше, чем обычно — литературу читаешь странную… очень странную. Это похлеще твоих страшилок, — на испуганный взгляд Сириуса Сиэль прояснил: — нет, я никому об этом не говорил, мама как-то сама догадалась. Просто… я вчера ложился спать, смотрю, ты книгу забыл на место положить, она открыта была, а там…

— Ты… только не говори, что… — краснел до кончиков ушей Сириус, догадавшись.

— Да-да, Сириус, — ответно покраснел Сиэль. — Оно самое. «Унесённые ветром», второй том, страница 379. 

«В этом хмельном, качающемся мире его жадный рот раздвинул её дрожащие губы, по нервам побежал ток, будя в ней ощущения, которых она раньше не знала и не думала, что способна познать. И прежде чем отдаться во власть закрутившего её вихря, она поняла, что тоже целует его…» — вспомнил Сириус отрывок из книги, воспылавшей в его сознании настолько чётко и живописно, что ему пришлось ухватиться пальчиками за стол, успокаивая разыгравшееся воображение. Он плохо понимал, почему эти строки так воздействовали на его не по годам взрослое мышление; был слишком юн, чтобы увидеть скрытый смысл. Однако герои этих историй получали такое количество любви, внимания и верности со стороны близкого, о котором он с раннего детства, до появления мистера Себастьяна, даже не мечтал. 

И, в его отсутствии, закономерно старался компенсировать эту эмоциональную нехватку… 

— Ты папе сказал? — побледнел Сириус.

— Нет, — всё ещё смущённый, буркнул Сиэль и неловко отпил чая. — Он ведь нас обоих накажет. Строго накажет. Подумает, что я тоже читал. 

Сириус виновато, но благодарно посмотрел на Сиэля. Тот неловко вздёрнул плечами и поджал губы, намекая, что в иной ситуации бы оказался косвенно виновным. Оставить своего младшего брата, совершенно беззащитного, на растерзание родителям, он, разумеется, не мог. 

— А где сейчас эта книга? — очень тихо и тревожно вновь обратился к нему Сириус.

— На место положил. Но не думаю, что сейчас это важно.

— Не важно…

— Сириус, — Сиэль со звоном поставил чашку чая на блюдце, — я ведь совершенно не об этом хотел с тобой поговорить… Ты ведь понимаешь, насколько меня пугает твоё поведение? 

— Ну… я всегда интересовался необычной литературой…

— Не в литературе дело. Я про твоё поведение в целом. Особенно, когда рядом мистер Себастьян.

Сиэль красноречиво указал взглядом на письмо, которое Сириус до сих пор стискивал в своих ладошках с особого рода трепетом и заботой. Тот поёжился, но так и не выпустил письмо из рук, наоборот, ухватился за него ещё крепче, отчаянно желая хоть немного замаскировать страх и растерянность. 

— Мистер Себастьян мой единственный друг… не считая тебя. Я отношусь к нему особенно. 

— Да, но ты очень странно на него смотришь. 

— Не знаю, что ты имеешь в виду…

— Ну, — Сиэль на некоторое время замолчал, отведя взгляд в сторону. — На меня Лиззи так смотрит. 

Сириус замер в кресле, будто оказался прибитым к нему гвоздями. Прежде чем он успел что-то сказать Сиэлю в ответ, тот громко зазвенел в колокольчик, и в оранжерею мгновенно вошли горничные, принимаясь уносить со стола всю грязную посуду. Сириус растерянно посмотрел по сторонам, но брат — так случалось редко, поскольку они с Сиэлем всегда уходили и спускались вместе — оставил его в одиночестве, видимо, почувствовав, что ему это было нужно. Горничные же справились со своей работой за считанные секунды, и очень скоро Сириус остался в оранжерее совсем один. С письмом в руках. 

Дрожащими руками он достал послание Себастьяна — на обороте была нотная линейка со скрипичным ключом, из чего Сириус сделал вывод, что этот богатый разнообразными талантами человек в своё время пытался писать музыку, но, видимо, не сложилось, раз нотная тетрадь перестала иметь важность, применяясь, как макулатура — и вгляделся в текст.

_3 Августа, 1885_

_Моё изнывающее дитя, Сириус, свет мой,  
Я приеду сегодня.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀С.М._

· ✧ ·

— Кельвин вне игры, он сейчас даже ходить не в состоянии. 

— Кельвин всегда был лишь жалким куском дерьма, — Себастьян нетерпеливо погладил большим пальцем коробок спичек сквозь карман, и его собеседник усмехнулся, заслонив это выражение чашкой чая, — я очень хочу покурить. Постарайся завершить разговор как можно быстрее, иначе меня повесят раньше, чем твои неуклюжие миньоны допьют чай, — он саркастически кивнул в сторону соседнего столика, — меня скорее этот маскарад ставит в компрометирующее положение, нежели сама наша встреча. 

— Даже большее, чем нависшая над тобой перспектива стать их крёстным отцом? — собеседник изогнул бровь. — В твоём-то случае.

— Говоришь так, будто я инвалид или работаю на русских.

Это был один из тех случаев, которые Себастьян мысленно именовал «паршивыми совещаниями», поскольку поставлял информацию правительству именно на их протяжении. На его тарелке привлекательно расположилось покрытое сырным соусом яйцо пашот, скорее для вида, чем во имя аппетита; не имея привычки есть с утра, Себастьян предпочитал ему крепкий чёрный кофе. Такой вульгарный и отнюдь не британский напиток можно было позволить себе пить без стеснения только здесь, в ресторане Kettner's, который все поголовно называли гармоничным оазисом французской кухни позднего викторианского стиля. Открывшись на пике популярности культуры Парижа, менее десяти лет назад, бывшим шеф-поваром Наполеона III во Франции, он располагался в центре, недалеко от Вестминстера, и был идеальным местом для важных официальных встреч. 

— Ты недалеко ушёл от них со своими наклонностями. Я лишь напоминаю, что в случае провала _это_ , — перед Себастьяном возникла небольшая стопка писем в качестве примера, — непременно попадёт во все заголовки, причём, твоих же собственных газет. Как и подробности наказания. Пожизненного, химической кастрации, а может даже расстрела, на твой выбор. 

— Не стоит пытаться угрожать мне. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что для меня честь важнее жизни.

— А кто сказал, что речь о твоей жизни? Словно у меня нет знакомых на той стороне. 

Оледеневший взгляд Себастьяна яснее ясного демонстрировал, что он об этом думал. Он промолчал, сделав глоток кофе, зная, что иначе не сумеет подавить рвотный рефлекс, автоматически проявившийся из-за ран, которые все ещё было слишком свежими. 

— Только не говори, что привязался к мальчикам.

— Моему заданию ничто не помешает. На этом всё, — разговор слишком резко стал ему до тошноты невыносимым. — К зиме всё будет готово. 

Это долгожданное третье августа на редкость ясное. Себастьян, торопливо шагая по мостовой, покидает белое четырёхэтажное здание на Ромили-стрит, и его руки хватко одёргивают смокинг, вынимая из внутреннего кармана портсигар. Кругом цветёт и пахнет пейзаж района Ковен-Гарден. Внимание основного потока туристов и горожан приковано к великолепному зданию Дома Оперы, и Себастьян, бредя по практически безлюдной улице, позволяет себе ещё более мрачную гримасу, чем обычно. Он спешно курит. Его тяжелое настроение распространяется на встречных прохожих, как ядовитый газ. Считая нужным подчеркнуть его, Себастьян опрыскивает кадык провоцирующе дерзким «Eau d'Esterhazy» и давит брошенную сигарету каблуком туфля.

— К поместью Фантомхайв, графство Бакингемшир³, — говорит он кучеру, оказавшись внутри кэба. 

— Часов пять ехать, не меньше. 

— Я привык. Как раз к обеду. 

Экипаж заскользил по мостовой. Себастьян хмуро и тоскливо наблюдал за меняющимся пейзажем, и его голова слабо покачивалась в такт дрожащим колесам, опираясь на мягкий каркас с каретной стяжкой. Он вновь закурил, держа руку с сигаретой снаружи. Нескончаемо трагичная меланхолия обуревала его душу. Пальцы как-то инстинктивно нащупали во внутреннем кармане согреваемое над сердцем письмо. Достав уже немного помявшийся, но вызвавший к себе ужасающее привыкание лист бумаги, он взглянул на многочисленно перечитываемый им текст. 

«Я тоже так сильно по Вас скучаю… Не могу даже описать, насколько скучаю… Очень скучаю…» — рот Себастьяна расплылся в безнадёжной улыбке, и его глаза наполнились тенями. С каждой новой порцией подобных эмоциональных потрясений он чувствовал, как истончался. Он старался не думать о том, что его ждёт, вычленяя из этих мыслей лишь факт долгожданной встречи с Сириусом, и пытался отвлечься, затерявшись взглядом в мерцающей под солнцем листве. Однако та, словно подшучивая над его израненным сознанием, стала демонстративно осыпаться к земле. Август, за ним осень. А за осенью — зима. 

Вышвырнув сигарету, он пригвоздился спиной к стене и с силой сжал веки. Новая тысяча километров присоединилась к расстоянию, отделявшему его от потенциального катарсиса.

В это же время, в графстве Бакингемшир, в том самом раскинувшемся посреди глухого леса поместье, куда Себастьян стремился на встречу, Сириус с ликующей улыбкой спускался по лестнице. Ноги несли его, сгибаясь удивительно легко. Его реакция под свежеиспытанной радостью походила на поведение курильщика опиума, который только что всосал в себя из трубки этот живительный нектар, и его мир мгновенно наполнился колоритом. Он врезался в служанок, заставив их уронить начищенные скатерти, получил вслед удивлённый взгляд от лакея, пропускавшего в дом отряд слуг, несущих свежие цветы из сада, а также чуть не свалил с ног помощника повара — тот, как и он, бежал на всех парах, чтобы доставить на кухню свежую говяжью тушу. На обед должен был явиться Себастьян Михаэлис, известный своей любовью к мясным сокам, следовательно, надлежало подать ростбиф. 

Кажется, Танака чуть не выронил из рук поднос с документами, когда встретил его, настолько живого и подвижного, при следующем повороте. Однако сам Сириус не думал, что выглядит странно. Он вообще ни о чем другом не мог думать, кроме как о приезде мистера Себастьяна. 

— Отец! — широко улыбнулся Сириус, ворвавшись в оранжерею. Винсент сидел один, очевидно, ведя отчётность. Сегодня его вид был особенным ввиду повседневного шарма — разглаженная рубашка, галстук, жилет, мягкий халат с экстравагантным узором — но он, как и всегда, имел неотделимую от своей натуры элегантность. С его образом сочетался даже чайный сервиз, будто бы специально подобранный под цветовую гамму. 

Появление Сириуса вышло непреднамеренно эффектным, поскольку, запутавшись в гардине, он упал на пол, но, имея в голове преданную установку никоим образом не помять письмо, ловко перекатился и тут же поднялся. Винсент ошарашенно осмотрел сына с ног до головы. Сириус выглядел неопрятно до неприличия: помятая матроска, взъерошенные волосы, румянец на щеках, улыбка, которую обычно скорее имели постояльцы психбольницы. Впрочем, под таким серьёзным взглядом тот не мог не опомниться, принявшись судорожно разглаживать потерявшую свежий вид одежду. 

— Сиэль, почему ты не на занятии? У тебя ведь сейчас урок конной езды.

— Пап… — неловко пролепетал Сириус, растеряв былой энтузиазм — кажется, писатели называли это вдохновением — хотя странное ощущение нежности осталось. — Это я…

— Сириус? — изумился Винсент, вновь окинув его взглядом. Тот смущённо улыбался, нервно приводя волосы в порядок. — Обычно в одиночку ты так не разбойничаешь. Ты… чем-то окрылён? — он, прищурившись, посмотрел на письмо. 

— Я… я просто… — Сириус толком и не знал, как начать разговор, робко осмотрев педантично разложенные документы, но Винсент многозначительно кивнул ему в сторону свободного стула. Он решился присесть, и действительно: в таком положении слова подбирались гораздо легче. — Я не хотел отвлечь тебя, отец, прости… 

— Не страшно, я и так собирался на перерыв. В чём дело?

— В общем… — будь он котом, то сейчас прижимал бы ушки под влиянием такого уровня застенчивости, — мне письмо от мистера Себастьяна пришло. 

— И что в нём? — с таким же прищуром спросил Винсент.

— Ты не говорил, что он приедет сегодня… — робко сказал Сириус, — а я ведь так этого ждал… 

— Не говорил, потому что это должно было остаться сюрпризом. Каков мерзавец, — Винсент сверкнул усмешкой, — Очевидно, у него на тебя свои планы, раз предупредил.

— Т-то есть «свои планы»? — заикнулся от смущения Сириус.

— Кто знает. Возможно, он просто хотел, чтобы ты думал, что он приедет именно ради тебя.

— Да н-нет, я…

Сириус хотел было сказать «я и подумать не мог ни о чём подобном», но встретился со снисходительно-мягким, слегка лукавым взглядом отца, который читал его, как текст, написанный на ладони. Тяга ко лжи не являлась у Сириуса патологической, более того, он считал качество говорить правду актом осознанного героизма. Но сам в особо неудобные моменты, как этот, терялся и говорил околесицу, чувствуя необоснованную боязнь за собственное мнение. Его взгляд впился в свои дрожащие под столом руки, признав, что это унизительное качество его личности, к прискорбию, было раскрыто. Впрочем, Винсент, вместо укоризны, отвернулся к окну, и продолжил прикладываться к чаю с такой непринуждённостью, что это можно было трактовать, как акт милосердия.

— Не важно, Сириус. Молодец, что побегал. Такие активные тренировки укрепляют иммунитет. 

Сириус поднял на отца обнадёженный взгляд. Тот не смотрел в его сторону, делая вид, что читает новый выпуск «Таймс». Между ними всегда так было. Сириус по обыкновению просто молчал, испытывая восхищённый страх перед отцом, зная, какой тот могущественный, влиятельный и уважаемый всеми аристократ, а Винсент, в свою очередь, снисходительно прощал ему многие несовершенства. На первый взгляд, это походило на предвзятость или даже жалость к Сириусу, как к «проблемному ребёнку». Он постоянно болел, был гораздо более тихим и робким, совсем не активным. От него по обыкновению ничего особенного не ждали, Винсент так и вовсе не прикладывал особенных усилий даже к его обучению — в то время как Сиэль занимался конным спортом, Сириус катал игрушечный поезд по рельсам в своей комнате, и это было нормально. Но иногда, в очень редкие моменты — обычно они были очень особенными, происходя под влиянием сторонних обстоятельств, а не просто так — Сириус оказывался с отцом наедине, без брата, и ему на удивление казалось, что тот его не жалеет, не презирает и не разочаровывается в нём. Просто у него другой подход.

Но Сириус знал, что никогда не решится спросить это напрямую. 

— Видел, ты читал интересные книги, — ненавязчиво начал Винсент, отпив чая. Его взгляд по-прежнему был направлен на содержание газеты. 

Сириус жутко покраснел и похолодел, услышав это, чувствуя мгновенно проступивший пот на ладонях. Он сразу же вспомнил огненные строки, которые брат привёл ему в пример сегодня утром, но, поскольку смущение успело развеяться, настал ужас.

— Я… а… я… 

— «Падение дома Ашеров» читал? Мрачная книга. 

Гнетущая бездна, которую Сириус чувствовал буквально носами ботиночек, захлопнулась. Он издал тихий вздох облегчения, но ладони всё ещё были потными. Винсент, казалось, не заметил орду взметнувшихся внутри него тревог, но его скрываемая за газетой усмешка стала шире. 

— Да… стало интересно… 

— И как оно, Себастьяну понравилось? Вы же эту книгу вместе читали, насколько я знаю.

— Да он мне только пару первых страниц прочёл… я заснул быстро, — в тереблении края матроски Сириус не заметил, что лицо Винсента стало леденяще-каменным, но это длилось всего секунду.

— И потом — ничего? Ничего не помнишь?

— Только то, как мистер Себастьян укутывал меня одеялом перед сном… — покраснел Сириус. В глубине его воспоминаний, как бархатистая фантазия, обнажился огненно-неравнодушный взор Себастьяна, и он живописно вспомнил, как тот взбивал ему подушки, заворачивал его ноги в одеяло, полминуты подержал его за руку, успокаивая… В тот день Сириус заснул, оберегаемый пониманием, что Себастьян остался дремать в кресле, в позднюю ночь, исключительно ради него. — Он такой заботливый и ласковый со мной… — он снова погладил пальцем письмо.

Винсент понимающе улыбнулся, однако его брови многозначительно изогнулись горизонталью. 

— Я рад, Сириус. Хорошо, что вы с ним так дружны. 

— Да? — ответил тот, задержав дыхание. — А почему?

— Вероятно, по той же самой причине, из-за которой ты так улыбаешься все эти дни, — он, отставив чашку, поднялся из-за стола и опустил ладонь на плечо сына, заставив того вздрогнуть. — К слову, тебе нарядиться бы пора. Он приедет не вечером, как обычно, а к обеду. Нам надо посидеть за столом всей семьёй.

Значение загадочной фразы отца Сириус не понял, но мысли о ней тотчас исчезли, когда он увидел в зеркале свой новый костюм — обворожительный белый сюртук с серебристыми пуговицами, подпоясанный сзади, с вырезом и серыми бортами спереди. Под сюртук его нарядили в рубашку и, что было неожиданно, повязали на шею серый галстук, что принесло Сириусу огромное удовлетворение. Надо же, выглядел, как взрослый. Мельком бросив взгляд на брата, которого причесывали, он заметил, что тот был одет аналогично, вот только пуговицы его наряда были золотыми. 

Погода была тёплой, и Себастьяна они ждали у входа, снаружи, как и подобает, всей семьёй, а в ряд перед особняком выстроились слуги. Несмотря на то, что его визиты были частым явлением, в воздухе, помимо запаха цветущих по августу космей, витало неравнодушие. Дворецкий в лице Танаки, его помощник, управляющий, камердинер и лакеи строго и сдержанно стояли по струнке; горничные же теребили локоны и края юбок, но в большинстве своём стояли смирно, покорявшись цепкому взгляду экономки — старой, мудрой и внушительной миссис Далтон. У нее, как и подобает образцовой экономке, хранились на медном кольце ключи от кладовых, были тонкие, но грубые и сухие руки, а также сложный характер. 

Экипаж притормозил. Глаза Сириуса заискрились. Рэйчел, радуясь за младшего сына, нежно погладила его по плечу и переглянулась с экстравагантной и роскошной Анжелиной — та, разумеется, тоже подоспела, уведомлённая Винсентом, что сегодняшний обед имел исключительную важность; на ней было излюбленное алое платье. А Сиэль, стоя на полшага впереди, прищуривался от настороженности. Он не питал сильного интереса к Себастьяну Михаэлису, но от его наблюдательности не могла укрыться череда странных эмоциональных реакций, возникавших у его брата, стоило тому оказаться рядом.

Шофер открыл дверь, и Себастьян, поправив смокинг, вышел из экипажа вместе с Винсентом. Они оба, сопровождаемые вежливыми улыбками прислуги, направились к особняку. Себастьян постарался напустить на лицо что-то вроде радости, зная, что извечно присущая ему меланхолия не окажет поддержки. Аромат его парфюма, героически заслонявшего собой запах сигарет — Себастьян почти безостановочно курил как минимум первые три часа поездки, зная, что случится за обедом, а остальные два часа, проветриваясь, терпел — достиг парадной двери, и Сириус ощутил, как его колени слабо задрожали. Орхидеи, те самые.

— Добро пожаловать, мистер Михаэлис, — поклонились слуги, и Себастьян слабо улыбнулся им в ответ, шагая дальше. К нему имелось некое пренебрежение с их стороны, поскольку они все были выходцами из почти идентичных сословий, но эти эмоции прекрасно маскировались. Впереди, маяча улыбкой, стояли как всегда прекрасные Рэйчел и Анжелина, а по бокам от них находились мальчики в красивых белых сюртуках. Заметив Сириуса издалека — тот бесконечно ценил это, ловя на себе его _узнающий_ взгляд — Себастьян тепло вздохнул. Вдруг к нему, прямо под ноги, с приветливым лаем бросился чёрный пёс, который, даже будучи щенком, уже был внушительного габарита.

— Этот тот самый ваш Себастьян? — спросил он у Винсента, когда они поднимались по лестнице, бросив кислый взгляд на мокрый розовый язык, свисающий из слюнявой пасти. Этот четвероногий недоносок явно портил репутацию его имени. 

— Всё так, — улыбнулся Винсент, зная его антипатию к собакам. — Но не суди нас строго, ведь это имя ему подобрал Сириус. Ты ведь понимаешь, он хотел выразить своё тобой восхищение. Никто ещё не производил на него такого впечатления.

— Понимаю, — заключил Себастьян шепотом. Навстречу ему вышли Рэйчел и Анджелина, ведя рядом мальчиков, и он почтенно поклонился. — Леди Фантомхайв, Мадам Даллес, лорд Сиэль, лорд Сириус… 

Сиэль сдержанно кивнул Себастьяну, а вот Сириус замер, медленно очертив взором его блестящий в дневном свете смокинг, полюбившийся красный галстук и жилистые кисти рук, быстро поправившие причёску. А затем они столкнулись взглядами. Себастьян просто стоял и смотрел на него, откровенно, пронизывающе, глаза в глаза, не проявляя милосердия, не боясь, что это расценят, как акт дерзости. Их ресницы будто бы стали одним целым, повторяя друг за другом каждое колебание, каждое шевеление, и мир ушёл из-под ног. 

Оказалось, что виной этому стал стул за обеденным столом, сидя на котором, Сириус не чувствовал, как достаёт ногами до пола. И взгляд их с Себастьяном длился не больше секунды, и встреча в реальности выглядела для других совсем не такой — они всего лишь быстро переглянулись и направились в обеденный зал вместе с семьёй, сопровождаемые прислугой с безупречными манерами. Но Сириус был готов поклясться, что в тот момент, когда они увидели друг друга после разлуки, время, сжалившись над ними, остановилось.

— Прожарка вашего ростбифа идеальна, — аккуратно и со смакованием проглотив сочащийся кровью кусок, Себастьян легонько промокнул рот салфеткой, кивнув Танаке в качестве благодарности, пока лакеи пополняли их бокалы красным вином. — Будьте благосклонны передать мои комплименты шеф-повару.

— Мне передать, что у него красивая улыбка? — уточнил Танака. Все негромко засмеялись, и он, поклонившись, встал по правую руку от Винсента.

По результату, вокруг их эстетично накрытого стола, обставленного блюдами и свежими цветами, без излишества в яствах и перебора в декорациях, дабы сохранить свежесть редкой для Британии солнечной прохлады, они сидели все вместе. Мест было шесть. Винсент и Себастьян друг напротив друга, по разным краям стола, Рэйчел по правую руку от Винсента, Сиэль по левую, Анджелина рядом с Рэйчел, Сириус рядом с Сиэлем. Ловя на себе умилённое выражение находившейся напротив тётушки, Сириус смущённо улыбался, а от слегка прикрываемого ресницами взгляда Себастьяна, который тоже сидел рядом с ним, но слегка по горизонтали, робко отводил взгляд, но внутри, в своих мыслях, улыбался ещё сильнее.

— Винсент сказал мне, что ваше знакомство произошло, когда вы работали в газетном издании, — начала Рэйчел, тепло обратившись к Себастьяну. Сиэль и Сириус перевели на того заинтересованные взгляды, и второй, смутившись, вдруг осознал, что совершенно ничего не знал ни о его работе, ни о делах, ни о личной жизни. — Кажется, тогда вы плотно занимались журналистикой, если мне не изменяет память.

— Я и сейчас этим занимаюсь, леди Фантомхайв, вот только на более серьёзном уровне и в более мягком кресле, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Это действительно так. Нас познакомил общий приятель, в узком кругу известный, как Гробовщик. У меня имеется свой офис в Лондоне на Феникс-плэйс, в данный момент я являюсь владельцем собственной типографии, где печатается газета «Каждодневные новости»⁴. Нам, разумеется, не сравниться с «Таймс», однако количество наших тиражей не позволяет им расслабляться ввиду уникальности и ажиотажа, который производят наши публикации. 

— А я видела вас на обложках некоторых заголовков, — ухмыльнулась Анжелина, — вы запомнились мне как сэр, который всегда носит чёрное. Какие же темы в первую очередь освещает ваша газета?

— Трудно не выглядеть одетым в чёрное, когда все заголовки отображаются в чёрно-белой градации, — он издал смешок. — Основные темы: либеральность, равенство всех перед законом, свобода вероисповеданий, — Винсент на этом моменте дёрнул губой, — в данный момент мы также усиленно критикуем церковь, печатая весьма эксцентричные высказывания о религии. И, к слову, я не сэр, увы. Я неблагородных кровей, не лорд, у меня нет титула. Таких, как я, сейчас называют нуворишами. Я предпочитаю использовать выражение «человек, который сделал себя сам», но от правды, как и от прошлого, не убежать, — он вежливо поджал губы и продолжил есть мясо.

— Однако правда — изменчива, — ответил Винсент, отпив красного вина. 

— Не отрицаю, — Себастьян сделал то же самое.

Все до единого — кроме самого Себастьяна, который намеренно не отрывал лицо от тарелки, уничтожая фаршированные перцем оливки одну за другой — увидели, что Сириус, уставившись на него, оцепенел. Себастьян никогда не говорил ему, ни разу и ни при каких обстоятельствах, что с самого начала тоже являлся абсолютно таким же, как и он, ни на что не претендующим, безродным с точки зрения других аристократов, без перспектив на титул и богатое наследство. Конечно, Сириусу было интересно его прошлое, интересно до дрожи, но он был слишком маленьким и неуверенным в себе, чтобы задавать ему такие личные вопросы. Одно дело — возвышенные разговоры о литературе, но совсем другое — разговоры о работе, карьере, о личном. Сириус не считал, что имеет право затрагивать темы подобного характера, и оставлял арену для разведения таких дискуссий своему брату. Тем не менее…

— Я не знал этого, — очень тихо решился сказать Сириус, задержав на нём потрясённый взгляд, и Себастьян, промокнув рот салфеткой, поднял голову.

— Я специально, — ответил он, смотря ему в глаза. — Я не стыжусь этого, но сущность человека не изменит одно моё непопулярное мнение, и я держу язык за зубами. Мне куда более приятно, когда обо мне складывают первое впечатление на основе моих должностных успехов, а не по причастности к среднему классу. Я считаю, что личность следует судить по его поступкам, а не по происхождению, но мир к этому, к сожалению, не готов. Пока что.

Эти слова имели к Сириусу настолько прямое и обнадёживающее отношение, что тот перестал дышать, замерев на стуле и отложив приборы в сторону. За столом повисла тишина. 

— Мы сами создаём самих себя. Нет ничего постыдного в том, чтобы стремиться к достижению собственных целей, независимо от стороннего мнения. Эгоцентризм в нашей природе, что стоит принять, — поспешил завершить мысль Себастьян, дабы не создавать ещё больше неловких пауз. — Впрочем, эти самые цели не всегда могут увенчаться успехом. Во мне умерли как минимум писатель и скрипач, а по итогу я нахожусь здесь. В столь приятном, изысканном и аристократичном обществе.

— Не просто находишься, а вот-вот станешь его частью.

Слова принадлежали Винсенту. Сиэль, напрягшись, переглянулся с Сириусом, однако тот ответил ему красноречивым изумлением в лице, явственно намекнув, что даже не представляет, что подразумевал их отец. Посмотрев на родителей и тетушку, они встретили их улыбки, а, бросив взгляд на Себастьяна, заметили, как тот, не желая объясняться, нервно допил вино и уставился дезориентированным взором перед собой, словно приготовившись к публичному поношению. 

— Пап… — медленно начал Сиэль, — что это значит?

— Мы сошлись на мнении, что мистер Себастьян станет вашим крёстным отцом, — Винсент тепло переглянулся с Рэйчел и Анжелиной, пока лакей пополнил пустой бокал Себастьяна, в третий раз за последние две минуты. — Нет кандидатуры лучше. Вы сейчас в достаточно осознанном возрасте, чтобы со всей ответственностью вступить в этот процесс⁵.

— То есть? А как же дядя Клаус?.. 

— Значит… мистер Себастьян теперь будет как второй папа? — Сириус излил весь запас нежности во взор, которым одарил его. Слегка помялся от нервных и нетерпеливых ёрзаний его воротничок и строгий серый галстук. Затем они с Себастьяном соприкоснулись взглядами. Тени под его глазами стали выглядеть ещё более тёмными, и он, словно не выдержав, в очередной раз отпил вина. Кажется, это был четвертый бокал. 

— Мистер дядя Клаус не сможет быть с вами рядом так часто, как стоило бы, — ответил Винсент. — У него много работы заграницей. Да, теперь можете считать его своим вторым папой.

— Для второго папы нужна вторая мама, — тихо пробубнил Сиэль, то ли шутя, то ли пытаясь язвить.

— Я не женат, — ответил Себастьян. На мгновенье могло показаться, что он не оставил эту фразу без внимания, так как она была ему принципиально важна. — И не собираюсь, — поспешил заключить он, стремясь потушить азартную ухмылку Анжелины, которую заприметил боковым зрением. Та была известной кокеткой, что при её колоритном облике даже делало ей честь — в этом имелась некая конгруэнтность. 

— В вас, видимо, умер ещё и священник, — фыркнула Анжелина и требовательно протянула бокал лакею. 

— Рад, что все в прекрасном настроении, — сказал Винсент. — Церемония пройдёт в это воскресенье.

После обеда Себастьяну захотелось побыть в одиночестве. Словно всех этих часов, которые он провёл, не покидая экипажа, было недостаточно. Ему навязчиво казалось, что от этой непонятной поселившейся на душе усталости, ощущавшейся так, будто его лёгкие были до отвала завалены камнями, даже вечности для отдыха оказалось бы мало. Он знал, что разочаровал Сириуса своим совершенно внезапным уходом — а тот ждал его, ждал, чёрт возьми, до невозможности ждал, и это было так взаимно — но чувствовал, что после таких новостей не сможет смотреть ему в глаза сразу же. За каждую разделённую с ним напополам эмоцию ожидала расплата.

Он бы так и продолжал потерянно курить на веранде, если бы рядом с ним вдруг не оказался Винсент. 

— Как ты? — он принёс бутылку коньяка и два широких бокала.

— Подменяешь старшего лакея? — сострил Себастьян, не обернувшись. Перед ним, как и прежде, раскидывался великолепный сад. Сиэль бегал по лужайке, играя с собакой, а Сириус одиноко сидел под деревом с книгой в руках; судя по тому, что она была закрыта, он сейчас не читал, а думал. — Тебе не к лицу подчинение. 

— Я здесь по той причине, — улыбнулся тот, наполнив их бокалы, и присел рядом, — что не вижу смысла утруждать слугу подслушиванием разговора двух мрачных приятелей, когда у меня на месте и руки, и разум, и потенция. 

— Последнее сказано особенно к месту, — Себастьян взял бокал. Скажи ему, что туда добавлен яд, и он бы выпил напиток с оптимизмом. — Спасибо, мне стоило выпить. Однако я предпочитаю виски.

— Я помню, но также я не мог не учесть, что в твоём желудке находится полбутыли восхитительного Château Montrose 1875 года, который мы приобрели в год рождения мальчиков, — Винсент отпил коньяка. — Если уж и повышать градус, то только тем, что произведено на основе того же продукта. Виски после пива, коньяк после вина — это такая же нестареющая классика, как смокинг, «Божественная комедия» Данте, разговоры о погоде.

Себастьян затянулся сигаретой, не отрывая взгляда от Сириуса, который всё ещё сидел под деревом. Тот к этому моменту отложил книгу и стал держать в руках какой-то лист бумаги. Сначала Себастьян не понял, но затем его сердце просто сжалось до невозможности, когда он осознал, что это было его самое первое письмо. Бедный мальчик. Он так ждал его, и вот, они в одном доме, а он так и не может решиться выйти заговорить с ним.

— Чего ты боишься, Себастьян? — Винсент метко ударял по шарам в бильярд, стрелял без промаха, и его вопросы были такими же. Он пил коньяк, наблюдая за младшим сыном вместе с Себастьяном, и последнего внутри разрывало на части.

— Себя. Ведь ты знаешь, кто я. И рядом с ним постоянно именно я.

— Но ведь ты сам его выбрал, разве нет? — сощурившись, спросил Винсент. — Не ты ли с самого начала стал акцентировать именно на нём внимание? Не ты ли взвалил на себя героический долг компенсировать ему недостаток тепла? Не ты ли увидел в нём то, что всё это время искал?

— Это так, но я не уверен, что… — он зашипел, как от боли, — что, беря в расчет собственную природу, смогу стать для него действительно надёжным. Я доверял себе, всю жизнь, но когда я рядом с ним… что-то не так. Что-то во мне кардинально меняется и меня это пугает. Ты ведь знаешь… я воспринимаю его не совсем, как сына.

— У нас с тобой свой путь, но обстоятельства сложились так, что мы оба на стороне друг друга, хотим мы того или нет. И защитить их, Сиэля и Сириуса — наша первостепенная задача. 

— Да.

Редкий — к прискорбию — момент, когда Себастьян сказал абсолютную правду. 

— Тогда прекрати убегать от реальности, иначе она настигнет тебя сама, но в тот момент, когда ты не будешь готов и непременно потерпишь поражение, — Винсент, поставив на столик недопитый бокал, поднялся, — детали воскресной церемонии обсудим позднее. Сейчас ты отправляешься в ванную. Я был милосерден и придумал твоему ужасному отсутствию алиби. Намекну Сириусу, чтобы он ожидал тебя через час, в беседке.

Под влиянием концентрации горячих температур, исходящих от воды и пара, становилось легче. Откинувшись головой на бортик, он лежал, осматривая интерьер своей просторной ванной, где минимальное количество украшений компенсировалось изысканностью архитектурных решений. Ванная была выполнена в классическом английском стиле. Светлая, с кремовыми гардинами поверх большого панорамного окна, с внушительной люстрой, украшенная свежими цветами в вазах. Несмотря на свой отнюдь не флегматичный темперамент, Себастьян замечал, что в холодную погоду практически не мёрзнет. Бывало так, что по зиме он мог покинуть свой комфортный дом в одном лишь пиджаке поверх рубашки из тонкого материала. Дело обстояло в крови. Чтобы возместить недостаток тепла, он часто погружал своё тело едва ли не в кипяток. Это приносило ему наслаждение и создавало иллюзию полного довольства.

Терять время ему не позволяла совесть. Заставив себя выйти из приятной горячей воды, он обтёрся полотенцем и, накинув на себя комфортную рубашку и штаны, надел сверху халат. Здесь, в поместье Фантомхайв, он уже давно чувствовал себя практически, как дома, и выглядел соответствующе. Не было нужды сохранять официоз в повседневное время. Взглянув на часы, он измученно нахмурился. Отведённый ему на банные процедуры час закончился… двадцать минут назад. Сириуса стоило разыскать, немедленно. Прямо сейчас. И как можно скорее успокоить. Как только напряжение спало, Себастьян оказался под натиском ужасных и болезненных мук совести.

Он открыл дверь в коридор — ванна находилась по соседству с его спальней и недалеко от детской. Продолжая перебирать влажные волосы, он зашагал в сторону лестницы, но неожиданно его настиг тихий, дребезжащий и крайне трогательный голос.

— М-мистер С-себастьян…

Резко развернувшись, он увидел Сириуса. Тот, сжимая в пальцах край матроски, смотрел на него виноватым взглядом, словно только что съел запрятанное в закромах печенье. От такой встречи Себастьян даже опёрся рукой о стену.

— Сириус? Что ты здесь делаешь? — сейчас его голос звучал хрипло.

— Н-ничего, я просто… — он прикусил губу, — у меня тут комната рядом, и я… в общем, я ждал вас в беседке, но мне показалось…

— Я собирался туда прямо сейчас, Сириус, — спешил уточнить Себастьян, зашагав в его сторону.

— Я… я знаю, просто… мне показалось, что вы… — он слегка попятился, увидев, как тот приближается, но, мгновенье, и он оказался заключённым в эти долгожданные объятия. Руки непроизвольно опустились, словно обессилев. Воздух в лёгких накалился — Себастьян, присев на колени, обнял его. — Мне показалось, что вы… — Сириус опустил подбородок ему на плечо, — решили не придти… 

— Прости, что заставил тебя ждать, Сириус, я не желал этого. Мне просто нужно было…

— Я знаю, я верил, что вы не специально… вы не могли, вы ведь такой хороший… 

Дарить ответ на такое сакрально-чистое признание ребёнка было бы преступно, и Себастьян, сжав веки, ещё сильнее обвил руками Сириуса, неосознанно дотронувшись до его выпиравших, подобно жемчужным бусам, позвонков. Тот тоже не говорил, ни единого слова. Его грудь вздымалась под частым дыханием, а направленный в потолок расфокусированный взгляд становился всё более туманным. Молчание. Печаль разлагалась, как впитывается талый снег в землю по весне. Гусиная кожа, словно чердачная пыль, обсыпала их руки, шеи и предплечья.

— Ты получил моё последнее письмо? — тихо спросил Себастьян.

— Да… конечно же… — ответно шепнул он, — именно поэтому я был так нетерпелив… простите.

— Думаю, нам всё-таки стоит пойти в беседку, — вздохнул он, услышав шаги. С Сириусом они разъединялись нехотя, но поспешно, не желая быть замеченными. Они торопливо добрались до парадной лестницы, и, выглянув наружу, были удивлены испортившейся погодой — солнце полностью скрылось за облаками, блестящие изумрудные листья стали серыми. — Как жаль, а я так хотел прогуляться. Близится сезон дождей. Если ты промокнешь, то это точно не пойдёт на пользу твоему здоровью.

— Погода портится с наступлением осени, мистер Михаэлис, — сказал им стоящий в дверях лакей. — Но сегодня, насколько меня уведомили, опасаться нечего.

— Только ветрено будет, значит? — робко спросил Сириус, и лакей кивнул. — Тогда… думаю, мы сможем прогуляться, мистер Себастьян. Я просто оденусь во что-то тёплое. 

Все надежды были выдвинуты на очаровательное пончо, которое, в комплекте с шарфом, тёплыми перчатками и шапкой делало Сириуса похожим на цветок колокольчика. Себастьян выглядел так же, как во время обеда, и к своему виду добавил разве что шарф. И то лишь для того, чтобы Сириус не чувствовал себя на контрасте с ним разодетым так, словно собрался переплыть всю Атлантику на айсберге. На прогулку с ними отправились его пёс и старший лакей, именуемый Лоренсом. Однако если Лоренс, будучи вежливым и корректным слугой, держался от них на приличном расстоянии, присутствуя исключительно на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств, то пёс шёл с ними шаг в шаг, высовывая язык, поскуливая и периодически утыкаясь в поясницу Сириуса своим мокрым носом. 

Поместье Фантомхайв располагалось посреди густого леса. Отойдя от него на некоторое расстояние, Себастьян и Сириус стали брести уже не по саду, а по слегка сырой и холодной траве, по упавшим веткам и шишкам, изредка попадавшимся под ботинки. Над ними величественно раскидывались вековые деревья, в основном, кипарисы, ясени и дубы; ещё выше — бессолнечное, смотрящее сентябрём небо. Себастьян, наслаждаясь свежестью в воздухе, улыбался маленькому Сириусу, а тот — ему. 

— Всегда предпочитал серую погоду ясному солнцу, — признался Себастьян, любовно оглядев безликую, но величественную массу облаков. — Сокрытый там серый оттенок всегда недооценивают, но, как по мне, именно он лучше всего отображает природу человека. Хотя, признаться, я отдаю предпочтение светло-серому, чем просто серому. 

— Вы точно вампир, — улыбнулся Сириус, чувствуя себя куда увереннее с ним наедине, без надзора родных, — или чистокровный англичанин.

— Это одно и то же. 

Сириус вскрикнул. Его пёс, воспользовавшись моментом, что перчатка с его нежного запястья чуть сползла, лизнул его мокрую кожу, он неосознанно прижался к Себастьяну, из-за чего тот хмыкнул, прищурив глаза.

— Вот же дерзкая псина.

— Не называйте его так, мистер Себастьян! — покраснел Сириус, отступив от того на шаг. — То есть… — ему стало стыдно, что он повысил голос, видя изогнутую бровь Себастьяна, — он же носит _ваше_ имя… я не хочу, чтобы его оскорбляли. Особенно вы.

— Я не оскорбляю его, — они продолжили свой шаг, зашагав по траве и потрескивающим под давлением ботинок веткам. — Почему ты решил, что это было оскорбление?

— У нас в семье это слово не используется… и вы сказали это с такой интонацией, что я подумал, что он вам не нравится. Зря я его назвал так. Простите, я просто хотел…

— Тебе не стоит извиняться. Ничего более трогательного мне ещё никто не дарил, — Себастьян ласково погладил его рукой по плечу, направив в сторону речки. — Мне было очень приятно. И я тоже приготовил тебе подарок.

— В-вы что?.. — Сириус от такой новости чуть не споткнулся, но Себастьян, урегулировав положение его тела, помог аккуратно переступить назойливо выступавший из-под земли корень. — Я… я не достоин… не от вас…

— Сириус, ты не прав. Ты прямо сейчас очень сильно ошибаешься.

— В чём?

Они остановились у реки. Ветер трепал их волосы, играя с ними, как в классики, и простиравшийся берег был настолько же обширен, насколько это могло позволить человеческое воображение. Цветы практически отцвели. Рядом, покачиваясь, рос куст шиповника, а под ногами лежали размятые их ботинками, прелые, пропитавшиеся речной водой яблоки. Солнце третий час, словно застенчивая девица, пряталось в облаках. Вдруг Себастьян присел перед ним на колено.

— Не тебе решать, достоин ты меня или нет, Сириус, — он заглянул ему в глаза, крепко взяв за плечи, — ты можешь возводить стены, собственные, но не стоит делать это за других людей. Каждый человек сам знает, что ему нужно. Люди, близкие, даже ты сам, все всегда будут стараться убедить тебя, что ты хуже, чем есть на самом деле. Борись с этим. Необходимо иметь характер, чтобы дать этому отпор, и честь, чтобы сделать это с благородством.

— М-Мистер Себастьян…

— Я хочу вручить тебе свой подарок прямо сейчас. Пожалуйста, закрой глаза.

Ресницы Сириуса неуверенно задребезжали, но всё же опустились вниз. Он очень сильно старался не нервничать, но покачивание его корпуса из стороны в сторону свидетельствовало о лёгкой неуравновешенности или даже нетерпении. Возможно, он просто не очень любил сюрпризы, так как они скорее пугали его, чем радовали. Взять хоть Рождество два года назад. Родители за месяц пообещали им с Сиэлем, что их подарки будут особенными. Сириус до последнего момента гадал, что именно это за подарки, а потом увидел игрушечный поезд, который был популярен у королевской семьи. Сюрприз был приятным, разумеется, но глупо было осознать, что такой стресс был вызван каким-то поездом. 

Но мистер Себастьян всегда превосходил его ожидания, не вписываясь в общепринятые рамки, поэтому Сириус в глубине души надеялся, что на этот раз всё будет совершенно не так.

Он не ждал долго, хотя даже двух секунд было достаточно, чтобы его лоб под вязаной шапочкой стал мокрым. Сначала воздух вокруг лица задрожал, наполнился жаром, а затем… до его правого века дотронулось что-то тёплое. Это длилось пять секунд. Затем ощущение исчезло, и Сириус открыл глаза, с растерянностью смотря на Себастьяна, который к этому времени выпрямился и позволил себе из-за разницы в росте — дым улетал сразу высоко в воздух — закурить сигарету. 

— Вы что-то сделали? — он заторможенно гладил закрытый глаз ладошкой. Веко словно горело, но неясно от чего.

— Да. Считай это своим оберегом, — неопределённо ответил Себастьян, ненароком облизнув губы. — Это печать. Невидимая, но ты просто поверь, что она у тебя есть. Благодаря этой печати я всегда буду чувствовать, где ты, чтобы защитить тебя. Это символ моей привязанности, которую я вручаю тебе. 

Сириус, не зная, что ответить, потупил взор, но спустя полминуты всё-таки решился погладить все ещё курившего Себастьяна по запястью. 

— Тогда это… — он взял его левую руку, не решившись попросить наклониться, и очень осторожно прикоснулся губами к тыльной стороне ладони, — моя… 

Себастьян медленно выпустил дым, ошеломлённо взглянув на Сириуса, который, быстро отстранившись и вежливо одёрнув рукав его пиджака вниз, стал прятаться взглядом в разглядывании речных камушков. С тихим вздохом болезненного умиления Себастьян выбросил бычок в реку и взял Сириуса на руки, заметив, что у того от усталости начали дрожать колени.

— Два подарка на твоём счету и лишь один на моём, — чуть улыбнулся Себастьян, кивнув лакею, который поклонился, завидев их, и свистом подозвал к себе пса, чтобы тот начал следовать за ними до особняка. Сириус в его руках сразу же расслабился, впадая в дрёму. — Придётся мне снова что-нибудь придумать. Как вернёмся, сможем за чаем обсудить книгу, которую ты прочитал. К сожалению, я не успел уделить ей достойное количество времени, поэтому надеюсь, что ты посвятишь меня в её содержание. Напомнишь название?

— «Унесённые ветром», — тихо ответил Сириус, пока Себастьян плотнее кутал его в шарф. 

— Наслышан. Да, хорошая книга. 

Себастьян жил у них всю эту неделю. Пару раз он, разумеется, уезжал в Лондон по делам — не больше, поскольку дорога всегда занимала несправедливо долгое количество времени — но в основном был в поместье, обсуждая с Винсентом рабочие вопросы. С Сириусом он проводил массу времени. Иногда, чтобы его совсем не истязала совесть, он пытался уделить время и Сиэлю, в основном, пытавшись развести на диалог за общими обедами. Вот только тот не слишком ценил его внимание, и вовсе не братская солидарность была этому причиной. Просто они оба друг к другу не питали абсолютно никакого интереса. На примере Сиэля Себастьян лучше всего убеждался, что не строит своё мнение о людях на основании их внешности, в этом вопросе за человека куда больше говорило его чувство вкуса. Потому как, даже являясь зеркальным близнецом Сириуса, Сиэль никогда не смог бы заинтриговать его настолько же сильно. Никто не был виноват. 

Иногда Сириус и сам говорил с Себастьяном об этом, в основном, когда они оставались наедине в каком-нибудь забытом всеми кабинете, музыкальном зале или в той же библиотеке. Очень часто они не столько читали, сколько просто молчали, сидя рядом и наблюдая за огнём. В такие моменты Сириус спрашивал: «А почему вы не зовёте к нам Сиэля, мистер Себастьян?», на что получал предельно простой ответ: «Он не мой любимчик».

Не умея маскировать эмоции по юному возрасту, после таких слов Сириус обязательно закрывал смущённые ямочки на щеках чашкой молока с мёдом. Его им заботливо приносил Танака, не забывая предлагать Себастьяну что-то горячительное, будучи осведомлённым предпочтениями каждого постояльца этого дома. Проблем не замечалось. Винсент, грамотно рассудив, что внимание Себастьяна к Сириусу может послужить надломом в отношениях сыновей, поскольку у младшего в кои-то веки тоже появились свои заботы и секреты, приглашал на время пребывания Себастьяна Элизабет. Никто не скучал.

Вскоре настало воскресенье. В соответствии с традициями, мальчиков крестили в том возрасте, когда они понимали основы таинства и осознавали, какую ответственность несут перед Господом. Себастьян, впрочем, в теме о религии всегда испытывал иронию. Он сам считал себя верующим, вот только с тем твёрдым убеждением, что Господу, как существу великодушному и неподвластному людскому пониманию, было принципиально важно поддерживать человека не только в его благих, но и в абсолютно _каждых_ деяниях, словно грешное, но любимое дитя. Или же не поддерживать вовсе, отпустив его в свободное плаванье на правах достойного родителя, не считавшего правильным вмешиваться в частную жизнь любимого чада.

— Мне бы завтра сестру навестить, у неё день рождения, а я вспомнил только сейчас, — усмехнулся Винсент и взял в рот сигарету, благодарно кивнув Себастьяну, когда тот протянул ему зажигалку, стоило им остановиться на перекур у ворот церкви, — мы с Рэйчел и Сиэлем уедем до вторника. Побудешь с ним?

— Ты же сам понимаешь, что я не смогу иначе, — улыбнулся Себастьян, — я бы остался, даже если бы ты не просил. 

— Что ж, — Винсент пожал ему руку, — поздравляю с вступлением в семью.

· ✧ ·

На своей укрытой тёмно-алым балдахином кровати — чрезмерно роскошной, в которой он ощущал себя так же неспокойно, как в качающейся по волнам от шторма лодке — Себастьян сидел, тихо прислушиваясь к продетому в небольшое отверстие наушнику, считая раздававшееся на том конце судорожное дыхание Сириуса, как удары метронома. Это подслушивающее устройство он устанавливал примерно десять дней. На их протяжении он крайне аккуратно сверлил стену, используя пневмоперфоратор — ручную дрель; избегал шума, маскировал место монтажа, убирал следы. Всё это было ради детей. В частности, Сириуса, который находился в этой комнате практически всё своё свободное время.

Теперь Себастьян официально являлся его крёстным. Подоплёка принятого Винсентом решения не была особенно хитрой. Так всё и случилось. Завязавшееся рабочее сотрудничество, тайны, которые были доступны лишь им двоим, знакомство с детьми, что ещё между ними было… Себастьян в подобные моменты лишь безудержно тёр виски. Предполагалось, что тяготы крёстного возьмёт на себя Клаус — он был первым после Себастьяна, кто имел к мальчикам наиболее трепетное отношение — но с учётом его постоянных разъездов, это стало невозможно. Винсент был азартен, крайне азартен, живя так, словно имея на руках карт-бланш, но было ошибочно полагать, что он терял при своих действиях рассудок. Отнюдь нет. Всё, что для обычного человека приходилось зоной риска, для Винсента — являлось наиболее комфортной зоной. 

Винсент должен был оставлять на него своих детей, но по факту — оставлял лишь Сириуса. В свои десять лет у Сиэля было слишком много забот даже для дворянского мальчика: встречи с потенциальными коллегами, зарубежными преподавателями, мастер-классы по самым непредсказуемым навыкам, каждый из которых мог быть в будущем полезен. Такое несправедливое разделение ответственности лишало одного ребёнка детства, а другого — будто бы замораживало в нём, удерживая навсегда. Всё, чем мог заниматься Сириус, пока его брат находился в постоянной занятости, это тонуть в литературе, игрушках и, разумеется, жить мечтами. 

Он громко всхлипнул, и Себастьян вздрогнул. Даже гроза за окном не отвлекала так сильно, как малейшей шорох в находившейся за стеной комнате. Было поздно, где-то за двенадцать, а Сириус всё ещё не спал. Боялся. Ему было тревожно. Себастьяну тоже.

— Ну же, засыпай, Сириус… — шептал себе под нос Себастьян, прислушиваясь к наушнику, — засыпай…

Но Сириус не засыпал. Напротив. С каждой секундой его вздохи становились всё более громкими.

Появившись в его жизни, Себастьян стал многое латать, лечить, компенсировать, но Сириус с рождения был своеобразным человеком — он слишком много думал. Везде искал подтекст, задавал слишком много вопросов, думал о слишком зрелых вещах. О вопросах любви, к примеру. В этом они оба были похожи, на том и сходились. 

Сириус был слишком взрослым для своего возраста, мечтательным, тонко-чувствующим, по-своему мудрым; хоть и в некоторых вопросах настолько невинным, что создавалось впечатление, будто он останется ребёнком навсегда. А Себастьян — наоборот. Пламенным, вечно юным в душе, замкнутым, со сложным характером и совсем не мудрым, совсем. Однако ценности у них были общими. Благородство, человечность, лебединая верность, смелость и необузданное стремление к тонкой душевной красоте. По результату они оба, при своих различиях, были очень ранимыми, но упорными людьми. В чём-то они друг друга дополняли, а в чём-то — преумножали достоинства и сводили к минимуму недостатки. 

Себастьян жил не много, но так долго примерялся со своей сущностью, что успел твёрдо понять, чего именно желал. Он не мог не увидеть в Сириусе то, что не видел ни в одном другом человеке. И эти безнадежные, чудовищные для восприятия пятнадцать лет разницы в возрасте, простирались между ними адской пропастью.

Из комнаты Сириуса донеслось неожиданное шарканье тапочек, и Себастьян напрягся, плотнее прижав к себе наушник. Сириус не ходил по ночам, обычно, оттого ещё более насторожился. Через несколько секунд стало ясно, что на этом дело не остановится — раздался скрип двери. 

Себастьян быстро спрятал наушник и присел, свесив ноги с постели. Вероятно, ему не послышалось — аккуратные шаги в коридоре медленно направлялись к его собственной комнате. Правда раскрылась, как только в его дверь, крайне тихо, сходя с ума от смущения, постучали. Себастьян, внутренне подозревая, к чему всё идёт, сделал глубокий вдох и, не позволяя себе более тратить ни минуты драгоценного времени, встал с кровати. Каждая секунда стоила Сириусу болезненных попыток не выставить свои слёзы напоказ. Всё-таки он был ребёнком и очень переживал по любому, даже незначительному поводу.

По пути Себастьян отметил в зеркале свою развратную обнажённость — терпеть не мог ночные рубашки — и достаточно сконфуженно набросил на себя халат. Затем быстро натянул штаны, кое-как разгладил растрепавшиеся волосы и, наконец, открыл дверь. Он ожидал увидеть Сириуса, но, взглянув на его трогательный румянец и нерешительно перебирающие край ночной сорочки пальцы, признал, что переоценил своё старательно взращиваемое хладнокровие. 

— В чём дело, Сириус? — с искренним удивлением спросил Себастьян, но тот отвёл взгляд, ненароком оглядев его комнату, где у стены стоял чемодан с грубо вываленной одеждой.

— Я… я… простите, — Сириус опустил голову, чувствуя, как ещё сильнее покраснел. — Я так не хотел будить вас… я… мне так жаль…

— Ты не будил меня. У меня всегда проблемы со сном.

— Читаете? — с нервной улыбкой взглянул на него Сириус.

— Нет, размышляю, — ответил он с мягким выражением и, сделав шаг в сторону, кивнул, разрешая пройти.

Сириус ещё некоторое время стеснительно перебирал ногами. Однако тактичность Себастьяна в этом вопросе была предельной — он, не оборачиваясь, принялся демонстративно убирать вываленные вещи из чемодана, позволяя Сириусу пройти в его спальню словно бы незамеченным и не испытать новую порцию смущения, но уже из-за нерасторопности своих действий. Оценивая интерьер, тот не смог не отметить, насколько сильно атмосфера этой спальни не соответствовала его сложившемуся о Себастьяне образу. Бежевые стены с позолоченной лепниной, тёмно-алые балдахин и гардины, ковёр цвета насыщенного вина, а также висящая над камином картина Франса Снейдерса, изображающая льва, разрывавшего тушу кабана в ожесточённой схватке.

— Вам здесь уютно? — поджал губы Сириус, скептически осмотрев картину.

— Не очень, — не глядя на него, ответил Себастьян, продолжая складывать вещи. Творческий беспорядок, который он привык оставлять у себя дома, не соответствовал утонченной атмосфере, в которой Сириус рос все эти годы. — Но мне нравится расположение этой комнаты. Отсюда… за звёздами наблюдать хорошо.

— Разве звёзды здесь хуже, чем, к примеру, звёзды из окон библиотеки? — вежливо улыбнулся Сириус, аккуратно присев на прикроватную банкетку. 

— Как посмотреть, — закрыв чемодан, Себастьян бросил на него загадочный взгляд через плечо, и Сириус улыбнулся чуть шире. — Так что случилось? — спросил он, встав напротив.

Сириус смущённо упёрся взглядом в колени, прикладывая для ответа заметные волевые усилия. 

— Я… мне… в общем, засыпать страшно.

— Ты грозы боишься? 

Ответа он не услышал, но Сириус заставил себя кивнуть. Себастьян испустил нервный выдох.

— Ты… хочешь остаться у меня?

Раздались раскаты грома. Мрачная погода, предвещая неминуемую осень, стала ещё более нестабильной, терзающей ветвистые деревья, чей покров под россыпью такого дождя, осыпался, как под обстрелом. Сириус, резко побледнев, схватился за свои колени, словно за штурвал. Он не мог придти в себя, пока не ощутил, как место на банкетке рядом наполнилось теплом, мощью и запахом приземлившегося тела.

— Сириус, — ещё тише спросил Себастьян, наклонившись к нему; достаточно близко, чтобы вторгнуться в зону комфорта на самый минимум, но достаточно далеко, чтобы не притеснить. — Так ты… хочешь остаться?

Сириус очень осторожно выдохнул. Пряди волос Себастьяна, словно в ласковой, но очень деликатной поддержке, огладили его плечи, и воздух вновь наполнился странной смесью орхидей и роз, но в этот раз значительно более густой и крепкой. 

— Если… можно…

— Можно. 

Новый выдох. Теперь со стороны Себастьяна.

— Я всё понял, Сириус. Можешь спать у меня в кровати, если тебе так будет спокойнее, — он отошёл к окну, то ли пряча взгляд, то ли маскируя замешательство.

— Я вас не потесню… обещаю… я маленький… 

— О нет, Сириус, ты что, — Себастьян вдруг отправился к противоположной части спальни, где стояло очень красивое рубиновое кресло с высокой спинкой, глубоким сиденьем и крылышками, переходящими в подлокотники; и, кажется, его голос в этот раз прозвучал слишком уж резко. — Мне не пристало. Я здесь посплю. 

— Так я вас… — с искренним ужасом начал Сириус, — с кровати согнал, получается?

— Я бы всё равно не смог заснуть, не думай об этом, — дождавшись, пока Сириус ляжет и накроется одеялом, Себастьян приставил к кровати кресло и накинул на себя сверху плед, для большего уюта. — Картина напротив кровати меня отнюдь не успокаивает. Это не лучшее, на что можно смотреть перед сном. 

— Да… поэтому я буду смотреть на ваше лицо.

Себастьян взгромоздил голову на спинку кресла, чувствуя, как под видом укутанного в его же одеяло, затихнувшего Сириуса, успокаивается и он сам. Тот по-прежнему смотрел ему в глаза, прикрывая ямочки на щеках. Адресовав ему улыбку вновь, Себастьян задул свечи на канделябре, и они оба стали дышать глубже, медленнее, теперь не обращая внимания на громыхающий гром. Они не стремились никоим образом прикасаться друг к другу, ибо даже обычное рукопожатие при их уединении было бы развратно неуместным. Однако когда рука Себастьяна случайно сорвалась с подлокотника на кровать, к подушке, и они дотронулись друг до друга кончиками пальцев, их обоих переполнило странное счастливое удовлетворение. 

— М-мистер Себастьян… 

— М?.. — в полусне отозвался тот.

— Вы ведь теперь мой крёстный… я могу называть вас папой?

— Только не в присутствии отца…

Так они и заснули. Сириус — с запахом нагретых Себастьяном простыней, Себастьян — в кресле, под его тихое сопение.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Лауданум (лат. Laudanum) — опиумная настойка на спирту. Был особенно популярен у женщин в викторианскую эпоху как универсальное лекарственное, успокоительное и снотворное средство.  
> 2\. «A bad beginning makes a bad ending» — английский аналог пословицы «Что посеешь, то и пожнешь», переведено дословно, чтобы атмосфера была сохранена.   
> 3\. Бакингемшир — графство в Англии, близ Лондона, где теоретически может быть расположено поместье Фантомхайв, опираясь на поместье Уоддесдон (Waddesdon Manor), которое Яна Тобосо использовала в качестве его прототипа. Интересный факт: в графстве были обнаружены остатки римской виллы Эден, а также массовое захоронение с останками 97 детей, скончавшихся примерно в одном и том же возрасте.  
> 4\. Пародия на главных конкурентов «Таймс» — «Ежедневные новости» (Дейли Ньюс) 1846 год, основатель и главный редактор Чарльз Диккенс.  
> 5\. В англиканстве, как и в католичестве, крестить ребёнка считается правильным в подростковом возрасте, когда он понимает основы таинства. В этом заключается принципиальное отличие от того же православия, где, как известно, детей можно крестить хоть от рождения.


End file.
